


Everything Goes Bump in the Night

by mishaslaugh



Series: Everything Goes Bump in the Night [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Kidnapped!Sam, M/M, Werewolf Dean Winchester, Werewolf Sam Winchester, everyone is a werewolf except castiel and gabriel, werewolf jo harvelle, werewolf!Dean, werewolf!Sam, werewolf!jo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishaslaugh/pseuds/mishaslaugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the werewolves attack the Novaks, Castiel wakes up underground to find out that he has been kidnapped by them. His family is dead he figures and he tries to get away from the beasts. Dean is the pack's alpha leader and he takes interest in Castiel. Castiel doesn't like the alpha's affection.<br/>He soon finds out why the werewolves attacked his castle, and he doesn't approve. The werewolves didn't finish the job and they soon will. Will Castiel keep them from doing it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Reality

**Author's Note:**

> I probably just spoiled it by the tags, but oh well. I don't know how to do the tagging still and I probably missed out on a lot of characters, but you'll find out who's in it.

Sirens and multiple horn were going off as all the royalties of the Novak family ran to their guards for protection. All the peasants surrounding the kingdom were ignored by the attackers, and they instead ran on to the castle. The peasants ran into their little homes and watched them run. All the knights and soldiers held the chains of the doors to keep them shut as chaos spread throughout the royal family. The high towers were set on fire by the fireballs being thrown back by the four-legged intruders. They had already ran across the footbridge and were at all possible doors of the castle. Snarls were heard just outside the doors, making shivers run up the knights and royalties’ backs.

Prince Castiel was pulled by frightened maids and clerks as he watched his father help the knights keep the chains holding the door shut from breaking and his mother order marshals and heralds. Castiel yelled out for his mother in regards to make her come with him to the tunnels where he was headed.

“Prince Castiel! Leave them! We need to get you underground Sir!” a minstrel screamed into his ear. Castiel and everyone else in the castle froze when the sound of tearing and breaking came from the near door. Castiel was suddenly pushed down the hallway and to the stairs, where he almost tripped over his own feet. He yelled for his parents to follow, but he gasped when he heard the ancient door burst open and giant wolves jumped into the room and bite in each of the soldiers. Castiel saw his father be the last of the men alive and be surrounded by a single brown wolf, who was snarling at the man. Castiel was pushed down the stairs just when he saw the wolf pounce.

He screamed as he was continued to be carried by the group of castle workers, who he had known since he was born. He knew they just want him safe, but all he wanted to do right now was rip through them and fight them for keeping him away from saving his father.

His arm was pulled to the direction of one of the dungeons they had underground. He was pushed in the room along with the workers. He was about to help shut the door, but he saw his mother running towards them. Castiel fought the peasants shutting the door in order to run out to save his mother. He was just about to exit the dungeon when he saw a giant, gray wolf jump on his mother and bite her. Her screams flooded the hall making Castiel freeze at the sight. He then screamed at the top of his lungs and tense up when he was pulled back into the room with all force from five workers. He was shoved back against the wall and surrounded by the maids and clerks, and they watched as the miners and male minstrels lock the door quickly and push furniture and themselves against the door to keep it shut. The walls were breaking, making debris fall on top of them. The walls and ceiling shook and the snarls of the wolves increased. Castiel’s eyes had widened and his stance had completely froze in place. He watched the minstrels try to keep the door shut, but Castiel knew what will soon happen. Those wolves were huge animals. They were tough and didn’t know when to stop. They had no emotion besides anger.

Castiel’s people screamed from all over the castle and he knew the wolves had reached all of the castle. Wolves were everywhere and were making everyone know they were.

Castiel refocused on the door as it was slowly being torn apart by the beasts. The furniture were being pushed over by their force and the minstrels and miners screamed as they were suddenly being crushed by the remains of the door. Three wolves ran towards him and the screaming maids and clerks. They were all attacked and pulled away from him, leaving him for last. Castiel screamed as he was enclosed by the three. The last thing he saw was a snout and green eyes. 

****  
Calm air and quietness were what Prince Castiel woke up to. He ached everywhere and he couldn’t see. When his nerves kicked him, he felt something scratchy around his head. He realizes that a bag was on his head, making him not see where he is. He coughed into the bag and reached up to take the intruding thing off, but his arms couldn’t go up that far. He feels the coldness of medal around his wrists, which makes him move his legs to find out that his ankles were surrounded by medal. He screams as he yanks at the cuffs, and whimpering at the pain. He moves his head around to get the bag off, but it doesn’t work making him scream louder for help.

His yelling made it impossible to hear the shut of a door. It takes him only seconds to feel soft hands holding his shoulders, and he instantly jerks his body to hit the intruder. The intruder grunts as he or she falls and Castiel smiles at the small victory. He hears the person get up and he worries that he had angered the person and he cowers back from the soon retaliation. He had no defense.

Retaliation did not come.

He instead feels a cold cream smooth over his chest and he groans at the sensation. He remembers the attack and realizes that he probably has injuries to be taken care of.

Wait.

Why hadn’t he been killed? The wolves killed everyone…even his parents. He tenses up when the person puts cream on his throbbing arms and he jerks into the person to make the intruder fall again. The strike is successful and he hears a hiss. He most certainly will receive a beat now, so he waits for a few seconds.

A beat doesn’t happen this time either.

“Just let me help you.”

Castiel freezes at the frail woman voice. The woman has let him hit her to the floor twice now, so she wouldn’t hurt him right? He breathes in slowly to relax himself and releases the tension. He slouches back into the wall behind him and lets the woman soothe his injuries with the cream. When all his known injuries are soothed, Castiel is granted his vision when the woman takes the bag off his head. His eyes adjust to the little light in the room, and he looks around to find dirtied walls, shelves with weird shaped bottles, and vines. He looks closely and sees how real the dirtied walls and vines were. He is underground he sees. He has been kidnapped and taken underground, and there is no way someone will find him down here.

He looks at the woman and sees her in old clothing that had dirt on them, and knew that was because of him pushing her down. He felt guilty for pushing her when she was only trying to help, but he was kidnapped by wolves. He didn’t know what was happening and why he was here. Who was this woman anyway? She had blonde hair, brown eyes, and very pretty. Why was she down here?

“I’m Jo. I’m not going to hurt you,” the woman urgently whispers to him. Castiel scrunches his eyebrows and looks down at the cuffs around his ankles and wrists. He weakly pulls them to no escape. He exhales as he looks back up at her. She was now kneeled in front of him.

“Thank you for the cream um Jo..but let me free. I do not wish to be here. My family and people were attacked by wolves. Let me return to my castle,” Castiel tries to order her but he sees no movement from her. Castiel gets confused from her inactiveness. He was not used to being denied help or assistance.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that oh dear Prince.”

Castiel glares at her mocking of his royalty name.

“You were brought here for a reason. My alpha will be here soon enough to bring you to your room,” Jo says and stands up to put up the cream.

“Alpha?” Castiel says in confusion. ‘What’s an alpha?’ Jo looks back at Castiel.

“Your new master Castiel. If he likes you, then he’ll be your alpha,” Jo corrects. A far away door being shut is heard and Castiel’s heart skips a beat. He tenses at the smile on the woman’s face.

“He’s here.”


	2. Learning the Ropes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel wakes up to Jo, and she cares for him until Dean comes in the room with Bobby. Castiel tries to fight him, which shocks both Jo and Bobby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to make a chapter summary? Wow I suck at that. I can barely make a summary for the whole thing. Just ignore the summaries haha

Castiel felt the atmosphere tense up when a tall man and a short, old-looking man entered the room. From the corner of his eye, he saw Jo tilt her head down and look at the ground. The tall man went up to her and looked at her with squinted eyes.

“I thought I told you to tell me when he wakes up,” the man rasps out. Castiel felt anger to be talked about when he was just a few feet away. Before he could comment, the blonde spoke up.

“I’m sorry, sir. He had just now woken up. I was just putting the cream on his wounds and was going to go get you,” Jo stutters out and Castiel wondered why on earth she was so nervous. The tall man reaches out and slowly runs his fingers through Jo’s hair and gives a small smile.

“It’s ok, Jo. Go make him a sandwich or something. He has to be starving.”

Castiel watches Jo nod her head and reach down to bring the man’s hand to her lips and kiss his knuckles. Castiel furrows her eyebrows at the weird action and starts pulling on his chains to gain attention upon himself. He wants to leave. Now.

“Let me go now! You people are crazy! I need to return to the castle. Don’t you know who I am?!” Castiel yells at the two men in the room once Jo leaves. He pulls harder when the tall man grins down at him. The old man beside him is switching between looking at him and the other man like he was worried about something.

The tall man walks up to Castiel and Castiel responds by kicking at him, making him fall to the ground with a grunt. Castiel cowers with a glare on his face when he sees the old man advance on him and come to defend the other man. The man on the ground reaches up to place his hand on the old man’s knee to stop his movements. Castiel pathetically kicks dirt on them as he looks at the amazed look on the old man’s face.

“You can’t possibly let this weak idjit treat you like that!”

The tall man holds out his hand to quiet the other man. “I am not his alpha. He doesn’t know what’s going on. Let him be, Bobby,” he says as he tilts his head observing Castiel.

“Don’t talk about me like I’m not just right here you son of a bitch,” Castiel hisses at him. He just receives a bigger grin from the tall man. This only angers him more. “You are the one who should respect me. I’m the prince of the Novak family and I demand you to let me go!” Castiel jerks on his chains to add a dramatic effect, but he’s all of a sudden forced to the wall by a hand on his neck. He grunts at the pain and he goes to bring his knees to his chest, but he finds the man had brought his body to cover him. His eyes bulge out and he’s now looking at angry green eyes, which were strangely turning yellow.

The tall man is now on him in a threatening stance. Castiel really looked at him now. The man had freckles on his cheeks, dirty blonde hair, and raggedy clothes like Jo was wearing. He had on a white tank top with a green flannel and blue jeans. No shoes. He had a weird tattoo on his upper chest. It looked like a star of some sort. His focus was forced back to the angry man on him. He felt something accidentally scratch the back of his neck and he whimpered under his gaze. The yellow eyes were freaking him out and he could’ve sworn he heard a snarl when the man advanced on him. He also remembered seeing the exact same shade of green before. He tried to remember where he saw those green eyes when his head was being forced to the side and the man leaned in to his neck. He gasps out when the man starts to sniff him, and he remembers now.

“You kidnapped me.”

Castiel shivers when the man laughs into his neck and then drawls back. The man’s eyes had turned back to green, making Castiel’s assumption correct.

“I did more than that, you majesty,” the man whispers out as he caresses Castiel’s face with one hand. He tightens his grip when Castiel rejects his touch and tries to move his head away. He tightens just enough to frighten the human that he was going to break his jaw. He leans in close and feels joy when he hears Castiel’s heart speed up.

“You may not be my pet right now, but you will respect me. I know how you royalties are. You think you’re some kind of hot shit just because you live in some big castle in a middle of nowhere. Here,” the man looks at him seriously as he waves his free hand around the room. “You are my bitch. You will do as I say or you will face consequences.”

Castiel feels fear, but it vanquishes in seconds and he gains enough confidence to spit in the man’s face. This is the thing that killed his family and workers. He cries out when the pressure on his jaw intensifies and the man’s eyes turn yellow again. The color disappears fast this time and a smile forms on his face as he reaches up to wipe the spit off his face.

“Oh I’m going to have fun with you, your majesty.”

Castiel thanks his lucky stars when he sees Jo come back with a plate that had two or three sandwiches on it.

“Sir, I’m back with his food,” Jo quietly informs. Castiel pushes the man off of him with disgust, but only just a little due to his size and muscle and he’s surprised when the man lets him. He breathes in fast when the man walks away from him and pets at the woman’s hair just like earlier.

“Thank you sweetheart. I’ll be back to get him. Just give him the food and let him relax,” the man orders her. He and Bobby leaves the room and Castiel exhales out a breath in relief. He smiles in pure gratitude when he’s handed the plate of food. This lady must be a slave to that man. That man was pure evil. Jo cautiously releases one of the cuffs so Castiel may use one of his hands to eat. Castiel didn’t care about the crazy look Jo makes when he starts shoving one of the sandwiches in his mouth like a starving man.

“Why did you have to provoke him? Should’ve just stayed quiet,” Jo says with a shake of her head. She laughs when she sees the unamused look on the human’s face. “Right I forgot how royalty is.”

“I just yelled at him for talking about me in the third person like I am some sort of object,” Castiel says while chewing his sandwich. He furrows his eyebrows when he sees the sad look on the woman’s face.

“You sort of are now, Castiel,” Jo admits.

“If he thinks,” Castiel starts out as he reaches for the last sandwich. “That I’ll ‘submit’ or ‘respect’ him, he has another thing coming. He killed my family. He deserves nothing from me, but disrespect and to be killed. I'll have that happen once I leave. I’m not going to lower myself just so some childish man feels power. He’s nothing compared to me.”

Castiel yelps as his sandwich is snatched from him and then he is slapped across the face. He looks to see a pure angry look on Jo’s face. He’s shocked to see the little blonde so angry, since all this time she’s been calm and quiet. He feels a harsh pressure jab into his chest and sees that she’s jamming her finger against him.

“Don’t you dare insult my alpha. He is more man than you are. He’s kept the pack together and knows how to keep us safe. We’ve only lost two members in the last five years because of him. All you do is order people around to satisfy your needs. Not theirs.”

Castiel has wide eyes as he watches the now angered Jo as she stands up with the plate that has his last sandwich and he could feel hunger pains come back. He wants to ask for it back, but he couldn’t lose his dignity so early. He freezes when he hears a door shut, meaning the man is coming back.

“His name is Dean by the way, so if you’re going to call for him for when you’re in trouble call for Dean.”

Before Castiel could tell her off for even thinking he would beg for safety from the man Dean, the man himself walks through the door. He did not hold a grin or smile on his face, but instead he was looking at Jo with urgency.

“Did he do something?”

“No, no,” Jo reassures him. “He’s just confused with what’s going on still. Please just let it go.”

Dean looks at her up and down observing for something. When he’s satisfied with whatever he was looking for, he caresses her face lovingly and she leans into his touch. Castiel is confused now. That man was a killer, not a comforter. Jo should run away as far as she can go before he kills her family as well. He probably already did. Plus, earlier she had acted like she was scared of the man, and now she was acting like they were a couple of some sort. ‘Were they together?’ She was seeking comfort from him, even though he looked terrifying and Castiel could admit that. Dean was a werewolf. He remembers that the man attacked and killed everyone in the castle. He remembers those green eyes. He now realizes just how close Dean had been to killing him. How did he get away with kicking dirt at the son of a bitch. How was he alive? Werewolves had a horrible problem with holding in anger. Castiel had heard stories of such beasts outside his family’s kingdom and he had not believed them. He believed them now after everything that has happened. The werewolves killed his family and castle workers. They will pay once he escapes from their dungeon down here.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he hears footsteps coming towards him and he looks up to see Dean looking down at him. Castiel fights him when Dean reaches over to the chains and starts to undo them. He pulls his free arm back and punches Dean on the side of his face. Castiel cries out in pain and cradles his arm to his chest when his hand hits a hard solid, and Dean didn’t even look like he had felt it. Dean continues to undo the chains, until finally Castiel was free and the first thing he did was stand up and run but strong arms wrapped around him from behind. Castiel whimpers as the grip tightens and he feels Dean breathe into his neck. Castiel tries to move around in the embrace, but it doesn’t help him. 'This was how I'm going to die,' Castiel's subconscious said. Jo had left and he was all alone with Dean. His hands are grabbed and held against his back and then he was being pushed downward to where he was in an awkward stance with Dean leaning against his hands.

“Do you want me to cuff you or will you calmly walk to my room?” Dean whispers into his ear.

‘No, no will he not be cuffed again.’ Castiel shakes his head wildly because no he will not be cuffed all over again. He needed to have some defense around this man. This killer. He also wanted some freedom down here. He freezes when he feels Dean grow a smile against his neck.

“Well darn. You looked so good in cuffs.”


	3. Tear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel refuses to be ordered by Dean, and he gets punished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so it gets pretty violent in this one. I don't think I planned another scene like this one or at least not as bad. Have fun reading...

An underground home for werewolves was very…creepy. Snarls were heard everywhere making Castiel shiver under the hand of Dean who was holding his upper arm tightly. He had let Castiel go from their embrace, but refrained from just letting the human walk without contact of some sort. The lanterns flickering and the scattering of feet or paws made Castiel feel a strange sense of relief from being under Dean’s care. He was the boss around here and everyone seems to listen to him. Well, except for Castiel himself.

He was gently led into a big room, which had bricks for walls instead of just hard dirt like the other room. He observed the little amount of furniture as he hears Dean shut the door and lock it. There was a bed and it was huge. He couldn’t help but think of whether or not the guy has let women in here and slept with them. He didn’t think about that for too long when he notices another door. It was open and he gingerly looks through the small opening to find a bath and a sink from his view. He glares at a grinning Dean, who has been watching him during his observation.

“This place is disgusting,” Castiel hisses under his breath. He tenses when he looks back at Dean after some more observing and finds him standing right beside him. He was looking at him with wide eyes and a smile like he was just finding him amusing.

“I’m sorry not everything is made from professionals and the furniture not being extravagant like your oh so amazing castle, your majesty,” Dean teases close to his ear making Castiel step back and glare up at him.

“I want a bath,” Castiel demands as he walks towards the bathroom.

"Why?"

"To calm my nerves," Castiel hisses angrily at the man behind him. He also just wanted to get away from Dean. He was too on the edge and he was afraid that Dean might kill him if he turned away for too long. He doesn’t hear a response so he enters the bathroom and was about to shut it and lock the door, but a hand was all of a sudden stopping him from doing so.

“This is my room Castiel. You have yet to earn privacy so you will be shutting no doors between us. Now, open the door!” Dean grunts as he pushes against the door. He was not using all his strength, letting Castiel have will to choose whether he wanted to submit or fight.

"You killed everyone I love, so I don't owe you shit!" the human yells out in irritation and he gains all his willpower to push the door all the way shut. He reaches to the side and pulls a heavy set of drawers to hold up against the door. He wonders why Dean hasn’t pushed the door to get in. He’s done it before to get in his castle and this was such a weak door. He’s shaking by the time he walks away from the now quivering door. He's already witnessed Dean breaking through a door, and that was in his wolf form. He hears Dean’s grunts coming from the other side of the door making him shake more intensely.

Then it stops.

Castiel hears breathing from the other side of the door. Has Dean given up? Has Dean lost interest into getting in? Maybe he was giving Castiel some slack after all that he's done. The quiet atmosphere did nothing to settle the human’s fast-beating heart from the lack of noise from the alpha wolf. All he could hear was his own breathing now. Dean’s breathing has stopped.

“Castiel, you will open this door now or so help me you will regret it. I will tear skin off your meaty back and you will beg for mercy from your master.”

The human shakes his head madly as he cowers back to the wall. He sits down on the floor where the sink was near the corner and he brings his knees to his chin as he profoundly watches the door. He eyes the drawers to see if it’ll save him some seconds from the soon to be erupted hell, but he doesn’t see it happening. Dean will not even notice the piece of furniture. He will transform into the flesh-eating wolf that had killed his people and kidnapped him and brought him to this dump in the ground. Dean will lose all the humanity that was restraining him from tearing Castiel apart, limb from limb. He didn’t know if he wanted that to happen or not. He has lost everyone. Who or what would he leave on earth?

“Castiel Novak. Open the door.”

Castiel tenses at the voice. He may be human, but he can still feel the dominating aroma leaking from it. Dean was using his demanding voice on him and he has no knowledge of what to do. He was only human, he thinks shaking his head. The pressure of the voice hit him like a train and he was soon gasping from the shock of it all. He grasps his own shirt when he hears Dean’s grunts turn into wolf snarls and his eyes go wider.

Castiel screams as he hears the slam of nails on the door and he sees them go through it. The nails were long and black, and he could just imagine them tearing his skin apart. The nails disappear and reappear as Dean scratches the door up into pieces. The door is then breaking apart and Castiel can see Dean.

The thing didn’t look like Dean.

This thing had those terrifying yellow eyes, long white teeth that were sharp enough to bite through a human’s flesh, and the long black claw-like nails. The only reason Castiel knew it was Dean was the fact that it had Dean’s clothes on. The thing was using its body to pound against the door and it looked like it would only take a couple more shoves to make the door fall.

Castiel then yelled for anyone out there. He yelled for any other werewolf down there, a human who was maybe walking above them, and he yelled for God himself. He also yelled for Jo, who was the only one who had shown him kindness since he got here. She was very close to Dean and was severely protective of him, but she wouldn’t let Dean kill him right? He hears another crack and he cries out. He was going to die the same way as his parents.

Before he could comprehend the sound of running feet, he was being picked up by strong arms and held tightly to the wall. The human cries out as he feels Dean’s claws dig into his neck, and he reaches up and he tries to pathetically pick them off him. He gets no success and instead gets loud snarls into his ear making him cower as much as he could with him being held by the neck. He gasps in a breath as he’s released from the neck, but then thrown outside the bathroom and into the bedroom. The human coughs out blood that he gotten from biting his own tongue and inner cheeks as he crawls backwards from Dean, who was walking to him. Castiel didn’t know if he should feel relieved that Dean didn’t transform all the way, and just only halfway where his nails and teeth changed into something wolf-like.

Dean growls as he reaches down and springs Castiel onto his feet and shoves him into the nearby wall. He turns the crying human around to where his back was on display and he pulls the shirt up to where his back was revealed from underneath the clothing. Castiel yells in agony as Dean claws through his back as he had promised earlier. He feels his blood drip down his back from the claw marks and he fists his hands into the wall. His neck was being held by one hand and he was completely vulnerable and bleeding. The pain was excruciating and he felt like his back was on his fire. He screams a notch louder every time Dean tears his skin with his nails. The human cries for mercy along with the snarls of the werewolf behind him.

Another wolf’s snarls get to Castiel as he yelps when he sees a paw wave through the air from the corner of his eye. Barks and growls are heard behind him, and the attacks on his back has been ceased. Tears stream down his face as he screams a silent scream when he crouches down towards the ground. He leans on his side and he sees blood drip down his arm and onto the dirt below him. He flinches up to see a white wolf being held down by Dean. The white wolf is growling at him and Castiel wants to thank it for saving his life. He wants to praise it, but all he can do now is watch as the torture is about to be given to the wolf.

“Dean stop! You’re losing control! You’re scaring him!”

Castiel freezes when he now sees a woman standing in front of him. He didn’t notice her and he sees that she’s trying to slowly calm Dean down. Dean is now staring at her, and Castiel sees that his grip has lightened up and the wolf is just lying there.

“Dean…just relax. Whatever Castiel has done, just let it go. He’s new. He’ll get it soon just leave.”

Castiel is stunned when he sees Dean’s claws turn back into normal nails as he retracts his hand from the white wolf. He doesn’t say anything when he quietly leaves the room with a slam of the door that makes Castiel flinch. The brick walls seem to be shaking, but that can be the cause of the loss of blood from Castiel’s body.

The human slumps onto the ground, totally defeated by the pain from his back. He doesn’t react when the woman in front of him crouches down and inspects the wounds. He watches the white wolf walk to the other side of the bed, where Castiel can’t see. He could if he leaned up but he had no energy. He hisses when his torn up back is lightly touched and the hand immediately leaves.

“He’s hurt bad Jo.”

‘Jo?’

Castiel’s eyebrows furrow when he sees Jo come from the other side of the bed. She knows what he’s thinking right then because she then says, “I’m a werewolf Castiel, don’t be shocked.”

Castiel huffs and lays his head back down onto the dirt. The last thing he feels is the gentle pull of the removing of his shirt.


	4. The Devil is Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley finds Castiel, and Kevin and Garth save him.  
> When Castiel is taken back, he is pulled into a submissive position for Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long. It's the week before finals so I've been taking tests and doing final study guides.  
> School is almost out so I'll update faster soon :)

It was only two hours later when the worn out Castiel woke up on a bed on his stomach. He stretched and flexed his fingers along the silky blanket experimentally, and he blew out air as he returned from unconsciousness.

Then he remembered.

He froze when he remembered the snarls and clawing that had come from the werewolf just a few hours ago. He remembers finding out that Jo was a were too when she had come to save him with another woman. He didn’t know who it was, but he would be very grateful to her.

Castiel then heard shuffling come from somewhere close and he looks up to see the other woman who had saved him from Dean. The woman turned around with a bottle in her hand and she jumps a little when she sees that Castiel is awake.

“Oh! Good you’re awake. Hope your back is feeling better,” she says as she sits on the bed beside Castiel and starts to put soothing cream on the back scratches. She apologizes when she hears Castiel hiss from the contact, but he soon relaxes once the cream starts to make the pain go away. Castiel found that his back was so much better than when he went unconscious. It still was painful, but it was bearable.

Castiel realizes that he has no idea who this lady is and he didn’t see Jo from his place on the bed, and he grew edgy. “Who are-“ Castiel flinches from the ache from his back as he brings his hand to his mouth to cough into. He needed water bad. “Who are you?” he finally manages to get out along with a little wheezing.

“I’m Ellen sweetie, and you need to some water so I’ll be right back,” Ellen says as she gets off the bed and heads to the bathroom to get a glass of water from the sink.

Castiel takes his time now to observe the room for other people, who weren’t in his vision. He grunts as he moves to do so. His body yearned for stillness and the bed was so comfortable, but he wasn’t going to let his guard down. He feels himself to find that he only had the pants he came with on. He felt gross and he remembers that he never did get his bath to calm his nerves. Dean had ruined that and instead tortured him by tearing up his back just because Castiel didn’t want the bathroom’s door open. He wants submission so bad, yet he won’t treat anyone right. How is everyone letting him rule if he treats them like crap? Why did Jo even stand up for him when Dean so clearly scares her?

“Hey mom- oh you’re awake!”

Castiel evacuates the bed when he hears and sees Jo. Jo was a werewolf and he did not trust her. She was probably one of the werewolves who attacked his castle. Jo could also grow angry and hurt him just as easily as Dean. Castiel keeps in his groans of pain as he tries to lean a little on the nearest wall, and he ignores the confused glance Jo gives him and then looks at the bathroom door that Ellen went through. At that time, Ellen walks through the doorway and she scrunches her eyebrows when she notices Castiel backed up into the wall. “Hey what are you-“

“Leave me alone!” Castiel yells at her as she walks to him. Castiel feels a speck of relief when she follows through with his request, but he knows it’s only a matter of time before she or Jo gets mad enough to hurt him. He wasn’t going to let the chance happen.

Castiel starts running when Jo backs out the door’s doorway to look out, and she didn’t have enough time to notice him. He shoves her out of the way and he’s too busy running to care for the fact that she had fallen to the ground. He didn’t hear any yelling or sirens going off so, so far Ellen and Jo were the only ones to know of his run for escape. He frantically looked in every room by the corner of his eye as he runs. He very soon sees light and sprints to it, and he when he gets to the source, he sees that there is a ladder leading to an open door on the ceiling. He climbs up with shaking hands and feet, but he doesn’t fall. As soon as he gets out, he exhales when his body is plummeted by fresh air and sunshine that he hasn’t felt in what felt likes day when he reality it had probably been just a few hours.

He looks down through the little opening to see no one running after him, so he closes it. 

****

“Mom! He’s getting away damn it!” Jo screams at her unmoving mother. She doesn’t understand why her mom is so calm right now when the human was running away and was soon going to find the opening. Her eyebrows go up when her mom finally looks down at her.

“He won’t get far. We’re in the middle of the woods, Jo. He’s a prince and he doesn’t know how to live out here. If no one finds him, then he’ll soon yell out in defeat for us to find him.” 

****

Every step Castiel took ended with a groan of pain. His back ached, his feet throbbed from all the sticks and stones, and he was so thirsty. He leaned on each tree as he passed them. He had walked about a half of a mile so far, and he didn’t even know where he was going. All the trees looked exactly the same, so he could so easily get lost. The absence of wolf snarls was music to his ears though. He was away from the beasts and he couldn’t be any happier.

He feels warm liquid slide down his back and he reaches back to know what the liquid is. He brings his hand back to look and his stomach flips when he sees that it’s blood. He must’ve irritated his back more by all that running and climbing. He was exhausted and he would do anything for water.

Then, a miracle happened.

Castiel heard a distance whistle and he turned his head every which way until he finally found the source. He at first just stares at the man far away and he sees that the man was setting up traps. The one he was setting up looked like a rabbit trap. He must be a hunter out here and maybe he’ll keep the werewolves away from them both if they find them.

Castiel goes on a whim and starts fast-pacing to the hunter. He crunches sticks and leaves as he walks, and the hunter must know he’s coming. He watches the man tense up and stand all the way up to turn around. Castiel stops walking and holds out his hands in a peaceful stance. He doesn’t want to get shot or something.

“Hey….can you help me?” Castiel winces at his weak voice, but his status only makes him look more vulnerable, so the hunter wouldn’t think he’s dangerous. Castiel thinks he’s gotten through to the man when he widens his eyes in surprise. Castiel gets confused, though, when the man backs up from him like he’s afraid. Werewolves can’t possibly be right behind him right? He slowly turns around to find nothing. He looks back at the spooked man and asks, “What?”

“You’re Castiel! Dean will be beyond pissed. You need to get back to him!” the man hisses as he points an accusing finger at him.

“What? No!” Castiel responds as he’s being pulled by his arm by the strange man, who didn’t even look twenty so never mind with the “man”. He tripped over pine needles and sticks as he is being pulled and he was getting very anxious at trying to pick at the other guy’s fingers on his arm. When Castiel gets too focused on the task, he doesn’t see the log that he ends up tripping over, losing the strong grip on his arm. He takes advantage and starts running in the opposite direction to get away from him. The guy must know Dean and Jo, so he’s not one of the good ones. He would have dragged him back into the hellhole and his life would again be in Dean’s hands.

Castiel runs on hoping for an exit out of the woods and he looks back every couple seconds to see if the guy was following him. If he was, Castiel didn’t see him so maybe he was safe now. Though, right when he was looking back, the glimpse was cut short by a formal hello by another strange man.

“Hello boys.”

Castiel tilts his head back to observe that the man was wearing a white shirt with a black overcoat and some black slacks. No shoes. He didn’t see any shoes on the guy who was chasing him either. His own were taken when he got here. What’s with shoes around here? Castiel hears a twig snap and he swirls his head around to see that the guy from earlier was a few meters away. He grunts in irritation and he looks back at the overcoat guy. Great, another guy to force him back into hell.

“What’s a fine human like you doing in this oh so scary part of the woods, hmm?”

Before he could defend himself by saying he had everything under control, he was spoken over by the guy behind him.

“He is Dean’s, Crowley. Leave him alone.”

“Don’t you think Kevin that if he’s out here…running around with a bloody back, that he’s not happy with that?” Crowley counters with a fake questioning look on his face. He then looks at Castiel, who was slowly backing away from him.

“You want to go home so bad, blue eyes? I can get you out of here,” Crowley gestures around the woods while looking smoothly at Castiel. Castiel flinches when he feels “Kevin” push him a little to the side and stand in front of him and stills. “He won’t take you out of here, Castiel. He’ll imprison you like he’s done many times to others,” he says while glaring at Crowley.

“Let the poor boy speak, Kevin. Castiel, what would you like to do? Be a lap dog for Dean or go home and be the King you’ve always wanted to be.”

Castiel felt all the pressure on him. Kevin went stiff in front of him and Crowley was grinning at him. He had been a “lap dog” to Dean all this time, but he couldn’t trust this guy. He was real calm for this. There was an obvious dislike between Crowley and everyone in Dean’s wolf pack, and Castiel couldn’t trust Crowley due to that. Dean treated him like crap, tortured him, and tore up his back, but he was spared from death due to Dean taking interest in him. Dean could’ve killed him in the Novak castle, but he didn’t. He granted him life. Crowley probably knew this and planned on using him against Dean. With that, Castiel shook his head and backed up until he was leaning on a tree. Castiel saw anger growing in Crowley from this distance and that feared him.

“Dean’s going to kill you, you stupid human,” Crowley hisses as he takes an alarming step forward.

“You won’t take me home and I know it! I’d rather stay here,” Castiel sternly responds. His eyes widen as Crowley’s eyes turn yellow and his nails turn into claws. Oh he was so dead.

“Leave Crowley. You’re not taking Castiel,” Kevin demands as his eyes turn yellow slowly. He looks back at Castiel, "Dean won't kill you. Don't listen to this maniac." He takes a step back to where he was more near Castiel if things go badly. Castiel actually believes that, but then he watches as Crowley starts to tremble and snarl. Castiel cowers away and the last thing he sees before he closes his eyes, is Crowley jumping and the sound of shredding clothes was heard.

Another pair of clothes are shredded and Castiel screams as he opens his eyes to find two huge wolves fighting each other. One was black and the other was an auburn color. Teeth were biting and claws were tearing. Castiel could only guess the black wolf was Crowley, and he was the bigger one. He hears the other wolf whine loud and Castiel starts running when he sees the black one shove the other one aside and start running towards him. When Castiel turns his head forward, he falls to the ground just in time as another wolf jumps over him and into the black wolf.

Castiel watches leaning on his arms as the growls are heard between the two. Castiel feels relief when the auburn one comes back from unconscious and joins the fight. The new wolf takes a bite into Crowley just when he claws and bites Kevin, making him whine louder this time. Castiel watches mouth agape as Kevin falls to the ground and doesn’t move.

“Kevin!” Castiel yells from beside a tree. Kevin saved him and now he was hurt. He had to do something.

When Castiel gets up to try to find something to help, he’s yanked back into a human body making him fall.

“Get up dumbass, we have to get out of here!”

Castiel blindly follows the demands from the man. He had a rough voice making Castiel want to get up faster. He gets up and as soon as he does, he’s pulled with total force from the man. They run from the fight at full speed, Castiel barely notices the sticks and logs this time. His feet are being scratched up severely, but he continues running with the man. He sometimes looks back to the fight until he can no longer see the wolves.

When he can no longer see or hear them, Castiel starts losing his adrenaline and he begins to lose balance. He trips over every few pile of sticks and he doesn’t even know why he’s running anymore. He slows down to a walk eventually. He just barely notices being slung over someone’s back and then he falls unconscious. 

*****

Castiel is woken with a start. He wakes by landing on the hard ground and his vision isn’t clear yet, and he can only see foggy figures walking around him and brownish figures that he guesses are trees. He waves his hands around to feel where he is. He feels just dirt and sticks and then wood. He feels the wood and remembers that the door to the underground home was a wooden door.

Then he’s being splashed with water.

“Get up.”

Castiel gasps for air and then shakes his head wearily to get the water off. He’s then manually moved around onto his stomach. Someone else pulls his knees to his chest under him and then his hands are pulled up front. His hair is pulled so his head is forcefully stretched to the left making his neck on display.

He wants to ask why he was forced into this position, but his voice is gone. He needs water so bad, and he has needed it for a while now.

Castiel hears the wooden door open and everyone stops talking. He’s too dizzy to really wonder what’s going on.

“What happened?”

Castiel’s eyes widened when he hears the voice. The voice that was used on him so violently, yet he chose to listen to it some more than go with Crowley. Dean couldn’t hurt him right? He chose Dean over Crowley. That’s gotta mean something.

“He ran alpha and Crowley found him. Castiel had found Kevin before that so Kevin and Crowley got in a fight, and Garth joined. I came and saved the son of a bitch.”

“I-“ Castiel tried to defend himself but his hair was grabbed and he whined pathetically. His head was moved to the side again to show his neck. He gave in and just laid there. He wouldn't normally give in so easily, but this was new to him. He didn't know how these werewolves lived. One wrong move, and he could have three werewolves on him.

“Stop touching him Rufus. Everyone leave, I have this.”

Castiel stiffens as he hears footsteps passing him and going down the ladder. He would look up to them, but he feared he would lose his hair by another strong grip. When the footsteps down in the underground fades away, Castiel knew he was being stared at by Dean.

Castiel was startled when a hand pulls his neck up a little and more to the side. His heartbeat speeds up when he feels Dean sniff his neck and then pull back.

“I still smell the son of a bitch on you.”

Castiel cautiously looks at Dean and freezes when he sees angry, yellow eyes.

“Oh you’re going to get it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It won't get more violent than the last chapter so don't worry. I feel bad for hurting Castiel so much haha


	5. Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean leaves Castiel alone in a room for four days and Jo gives him water twice. When Jo comes again, she's caught by Dean and he tends to wear Castiel out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the last time Dean punishes Castiel. I'm trying really hard to slowly turn Dean into a nice person and not so much like a jerk. Comment please. I haven't gotten any and I'm getting self conscious :)

“Ellen tie some rope around his ankles, I’m taking him down there.”

Castiel tried to struggle when he felt the scratchy texture from the rope, but his back was held firmly and no matter how hard he kicked, it didn’t seem to change the outcome. He found himself in the same position but with his ankles tied together.

Castiel was then lifted and pulled over someone’s shoulder that he figured was Dean’s. His eyes flashed open and he started banging on Dean’s back, but it did nothing but irritate him when Dean climbed down the ladder and start to walk down the hall. Castiel had a weird feeling that Dean wouldn't kill him, but he knew that Dean was going to hurt him severely. Castiel didn’t hear anyone climb down, so he was going to be left alone with the monster. Dean will probably torture him and leave him all by himself. Jo and Ellen won’t come to him and feed him once Dean leaves. They most likely lost their respect for him.

That all left Castiel to banging harder against the were’s back. There was no reaction to the abuse, so Castiel started to scream for help and calling Dean names. That made Dean chuckle and then pinch his ass which earned him a yelp from the squirming human.

“Let me down, you mutt!” Castiel demands as he scratches Dean’s lower back. He grins when he hears Dean hiss.

“Fine,” Dean eventually complies as he walks through the door of his room. Castiel is then tossed harshly against the wall and groans out in pain when his still torching back hits the wall. He crawls fast to the exit when he sees Dean unhook two chains to where they would hang freely now.

“No!” Castiel yells as Dean grabs him by the waist and hoists him up and against the wall. Castiel tries to keep his arms away from Dean’s grabby ones, but his left arm gets snatched and his wrist is hooked by one of the chains. Dean maneuvers Castiel to where he’s facing the wall now. Castiel slaps Dean hard and then pushes him away when he goes for his right arm. Dean growls as his eyes turn yellow and grabs Castiel’s wrist hard enough to almost break it. Castiel screeches as his wrist is gripped tight and then hooked by the other hanging chain. The human now takes in the fact that he’s tied by chains facing the wall and a mad half-wolf-half-human luring behind him.

“You’re oh so lucky Kevin and Garth aren’t hurt,” Dean hisses into the human’s ear as he grips his hair to tilt his head to the right. He grins letting his half-extended fangs out as he hears the shivering breath his human is making due to him. Castiel’s heartbeat is speeding and he’s sweating so much that his hair is all wet. Dean knows Castiel needs water by now, and he reminds himself to get Jo to fetch the human some no matter how much he pisses him off by the time he’s done talking to Castiel.

Dean’s eyebrows furrow when he feels a weak tug come from his hand and he sees that Castiel is trying to pull his hair out of Dean’s hand. Dean’s eyes turn back to green as he almost laughs. He wraps his free arm around the human’s waist, making so that their bodies are pressed close as possible. Dean smiles in Castiel’s hot throat when he feels the human freeze.

Dean gets an idea and he starts to look around for the object. When he finds it, he opens it and applies it on the human.

Castiel moans at the cold feeling of the cream from earlier on his back. He's still tense from Dean being so close to him and he remembers what happened earlier.

“Why don’t you submit, pet?” Dean asks and he shushes Castiel from yelling by applying more, knowing what he’ll say. “You used to be a prince in a big castle, but that is no longer. This is your kingdom now, your majesty. I’m the king and you’ll be the queen,” Dean says and then kisses the squirming human’s neck making him laugh.

“Fuck you. It wouldn't be no longer if you hadn't killed my parents,” Castiel hisses out weakly. Castiel knows he’s about to pass out, but he tries to hold out until Dean leaves. Plus, the cream was feeling so good on his back. He hears Dean walk away meaning that he applied enough. He was surprised to even get that treatment from Dean. He thought Dean was mad at him.

“Oh not right now, your majesty,” Dean spats at the tied up human. “You ran away from me and you almost got members of my pack hurt,” Dean says with a calm tone as he makes his claws come out and dig into Castiel’s hip when he gets back from putting the cream into a drawer. He pulls Castiel’s head back to where it was very uncomfortable for him.

“I will not apologize for my actions, you mutt.”

Dean’s eyes turned bright yellow at the comment. He regretted hurting the human so terribly earlier, but he was not going to let him be so disrespectful towards himself and his pack.

Castiel screams in pain when his head is pushed into the wall twice and then held against it. He whimpers when the hand gripping his hair comes around and scratches his face by its claws. He probably shouldn’t have said that, but he was not going to lower himself by submitting to this dog. Castiel now had an excruciating headache and had blood flowing from the deep scratches and all he could do now was close his eyes and wait to die.

His death never did come.

The hands and body against him left and he was left standing alone in the room. He hears the slamming of the door and he sighs in relief. 

******

It’s been three days.

It’s been three days since Castiel has seen the sun. Since he’s seen anything but the bricks of the wall in front of him. The only thing he’s been given was five cups of water during this time period, which wasn’t anywhere close to the amount that is needed. He had managed to fall asleep for maybe two hours when Dean left, but he hasn’t slept since then. His throat and stomach had been keeping him awake and aching. His back just had a numb feeling when he was granted a little bit of that magic cream on it by Dean.

Thank the Lord for creating Jo because she was the one who gave him water.

Castiel was almost scared to see Jo from where he had laid his head on the wall. He had pushed Jo to the floor when he ran out the room to get away from there, so maybe she came back to punish him for that. Jo gave him a worried glance though and then a cup of water was pushed in front of his face. He had drank it down so fast that he almost choked. He meant to apologize to Jo when he got over coughing, but she had vanished along with the cup. She came back the third day with water and the samething happened. He had drank it so fast he started coughing and she vanished right after. He was now just resting his body on the cold wall waiting for something or someone. He wanted some food and water. He wanted some sleep. He would do probably anything for any of those things right now.

During her second visit with water, he had asked her to tell Dean that he appreciated him putting the cream on his back. Jo looked surprised, but she didn't let it show too much. He was surprised too, but it was his fault. He did almost get Kevin and the other guy 'Garth' hurt. Castiel laughed after Jo left that time. He was going crazy.

Castiel watches as a spider crawls up the wall and gets real close to his face. He just lazily watches it, strangely wanting to be a spider. They were free. They could get water, food, and sleep anytime they feel like it. Castiel laughs at himself for his thoughts and blows at the spider to make it fall. He blows air through his nose at the wall. His stomach growls for food and he’s so parched, that he’s sure he can’t talk now. He hears howling and barking from above and he starts to cry. 

******

Castiel is awaken by light taps on his shoulder. He squints to see that it is Jo with the water again. He smiles weakly at her and leans in to drink.

Until he heard it.

“What the fuck is going on here?”

Castiel awkwardly moves his body to see a pissed off Dean with yellow eyes and grown claws. Dean storms to Jo, who went into the corner scared, and grabbed her arm. Castiel yelled for her mercy and he could almost thank Dean for not hurting her once he just sees Dean shove her out of the room and close the door.

“This was supposed to be a punishment. I didn't tell Jo to give you water that time.”

Castiel shivers at the force of the words coming from the pissed off man behind him. He was shocked with the fact that Dean actually told Jo to give him the water.

“Dean-“

“Shut up,” Dean barks out as he presses his body fully against Castiel’s almost naked body.

Castiel jumps to where he is pressed to the wall to get away from the alpha. His waist is then grabbed and pulled back into the feel of the hard bulge. The human felt Dean all around him and Dean was only using the hands on his waist to pull him closer. Dean was breathing hard on his neck like he was holding back and Castiel didn’t know what to do. He was surrounded with Dean and it only made it worse with the obvious erection in his pants.

“If you won’t get tired from no food or drinks, then I guess I’ll have to wear you out.”

“No..” Castiel whimpers as he sees Dean’s hand go around to his stomach and then start unbuttoning his pants. He didn't want this killer touching him like this, but his stomach flips when he feels the heat come from the intruding hand and he wants so bad to lean into it. He hasn’t felt any contact in three days. It’s been five or six days since he had any nice contact. The only person he’s seen is Jo during this punishment and she leaves after he finishes the water.

Castiel releases a moan when the warm hand wraps around his cock. He bites his lip to keep quiet and not let Dean he’s enjoying it. He wants to lean back into Dean though and let him take him and give him pleasure, but he wanted to stay strong. He was not going to let this mutt own him like this. The same person to not let him take a bath with a closed door and then torture him. The same person who made him an orphan. The same person who was slowly grinding on him and molesting him.

“Stop!” Castiel barks out as Dean starts to plant kisses and little bites on his neck. A grunt leaves his mouth after his command and he hopes Dean didn’t hear it. His breath starts to blow hard on his neck as Dean pulls away from bruising Castiel’s neck.

“But you’ve been in here for four days, pet, you have to be lonely in here,” Dean chuckles as he inhales Castiel’s hair scenting him. He truly enjoys how the human tries to get out of his grip weakly. He knows Castiel is trying to decide whether or not he should try to get away from him. He was enjoying this. Dean then brings his hand from Castiel’s cock and licks his fingers and palm. He was going to get the human to enjoy this damnit.

Dean brings his hand back down and wraps around Castiel’s cock. He smiles when he earns a moan from Castiel. He then proceeds to smother the human by pushing his clothed hard cock against the human’s ass and then starts to kiss all around his neck.

Castiel felt heat everywhere. His whole body was inflamed with Dean’s touching and he didn’t know what to do with himself. He was turning boneless and he found himself leaning his neck away and then towards Dean’s lips able to control himself there, but the heat from Dean’s hand on his now responding cock made him full on lean into it. Guilt didn’t come as much as the want and lust he had now. He grinded into the hand and then back into the clothed cock against his ass. He no longer cared for holding back moans. He was sure everyone near the room heard him now. His moans only encouraged Dean with the speed of his hand and grinding increased.

“Well look at you,” Dean whispers into Castiel’s ear. He pauses his jerking hand making Castiel whine high in his throat. “You were a prince in a big, bad castle and now you’re begging for pleasure from a mutt like me.”

Castiel’s guilt rises from the statement and he tries to keep from jerking into the were’s hand, but it only makes him more anxious and jumpy to every kiss Dean lays on him.

“What would the townspeople think of you now? Jerking up into my hand for pleasure while grinding back on a cock.”

Castiel preens when Dean starts moving his hand again and even faster now. His peak was just right there…

“I know how to make you come and stop from coming. You need to promise me something though, your majesty,” Dean whispers into the human’s ear.

‘Anything. Anything. Anything,’ Castiel chants in his mind.

“Promise not to leave me.”

Castiel freezes and furrows his eyebrows. This big, bad alpha wolf didn’t want him to leave? Why was he so special? Didn’t Dean hate him? Dean has been torturing him and treating him like a child. Why did Dean not want him to leave?

“I promise Dean,” Castiel lies. He needed to get out here. Dean was insane and a real hard ass controlling person. Castiel wasn’t just going to let his placement in royalty get ruined. He was going to get out of here and find someone who remembers him and he’ll be in a castle again. He didn’t need Dean.

“Ok, your majesty.”

The hand on Castiel’s cock tightens and jerks just fast enough and right. Castiel preens loud and comes in his already dirtied pants. He waits for Dean to reach his high as he gets out of his own. He hears Dean grunt and then push against him hard. Castiel breathes hard while Dean stays quiet in the lightly lighted room.

It was over as soon as it started.

Castiel cries out as his body is dropped out of the hands of Dean’s. His wrists are dug in by the cold chains around them and he knows he’s bleeding again.

“Dinner is in a few hours, your majesty,” Dean laughs while saying the nickname and then he leaves.

Castiel is left by himself to get off cloud nine. He whimpers at his bloodied wrists as he slowly stands up. He could feel how dirty his pants now were and he wanted a bath so bad. Maybe he can get Jo to take him to the bathroom to bathe. He was so hungry and thirsty now too. Dean meant to do this; to wear him out and he felt sick for wanting Dean to come back. He wanted those hands on him again. He wanted those hard hands to be gentle on him. He shakes his head in disgust at his thoughts. Fatigue was overpowering him now and he now begged to get out of these chains to get some sleep. All he could do was lean on the wall and hope for the sleep to take over fully.

His stomach ached though and he knew he wouldn’t get any. Dean said dinner was in a few hours. Maybe he can sweet talk him to let him have some sleep.

Now all he could do was stare at the wall for another few hours.


	6. Salute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel questions Dean's family and he doesn't react well. Jo offers Castiel some advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm...yea it's been three weeks and I apologize. I was on vacation and I just got back a few days ago. I've been sleeping ever since. I finally have the time to write now, so yay! I really love writing this story. There's a lot of angst now, but I think they have one more bump in the road until they get close. Hope no one's getting tired of it, but I guess I like a lot of angst haha  
> Again, it's been three weeks so obviously I will not remember all the details of my story believe it or not. If there is a mistake in detail, please comment and I'll fix it :)

Castiel was astonished when Dean turned out to be telling the truth. Only three hours later, Jo came in and took his weak and bloody hands out of the chains and placed a wet cloth on his face to clean there and his wrists. He winces when she applies too much pressure on his aches.

“Am I finally getting food?” Castiel tries to joke. Jo gives him a sad look. “Yea you are. I’m sorry you had to wait so long.”

“Is Dean going to be around?” Castiel nervously asks. The last thing he wanted was to face him again. The memories of just a few hours ago ran through his mind. He was now so confused of what Dean thought of him. Did he like him or hate him? Was he just using him for pleasure?

“Yes he will, but it’ll be okay. Come on slow poke. Thought you would be running out to get there,” Jo gestures to the doorway with furrowed eyebrows.

“I just wanted to apologize for pushing you over a few days ago,” Castiel begins. “You just gotta understand that I would give anything to leave. I keep imagining him jumping on my father when you guys attacked. Dean killed my parents and I don't how I'm going to get pass that,” Castiel purses his lips not sure where to look.

“Well Dean would give anything for you to stay Castiel.”

Castiel didn’t have a chance to ask her what she meant because he was soon alone in the room. He jogs weakly after the blonde too afraid to be left alone for too long. Maybe Jo went to get him so Dean wouldn’t. 

Castiel coughs during the whole walk to the eating area. He eyed everything including the cracks in the dirt walls. He tried to keep track of the route so he can run out if he needs to, but he got distracted when Jo decided to start running halfway there. The eating area just turned out to be a big table full of food. The only free spaces were circular empty places in front of chairs for the plates to be placed. Dean was at the head of the table no surprise there to Castiel. Everyone seemed to be there due to the no empty chairs besides the one to the left of Dean. He ignores all the strange looks from people he hadn’t met yet as he stalks toward Dean to glare at him. He knew Dean planned this and it was a stupid plan. He really thinks he would sit by him after all that has happened? He knew Dean wanted to know what he would do.

“I am not sitting beside you.” Castiel ignores the gasps of shock come from everyone from the remaining part of the table, excluding Jo and Rufus who remained quiet. Castiel wondered why they sounded so shocked. Has no one said anything so demanding to Dean? Dean didn’t seem surprised. He just kept eating the food on his place that included chicken and what appeared to be deer meat. Castiel feared to think of Dean turning into a wolf to get it.

“Sit down, your majesty. Your human food is getting cold.”

Castiel looked down to see a plate full of food that looked like someone had pulled out the food pyramid to make sure he had all the food groups. There were vegetables and fruit, meat, bread, yogurt, and even a cupcake that certainly stood out from everything else on the table. Castiel’s jaw drops when he finally notices all the bloodied meat everywhere. There was literally blood under the meat on everyone’s plate. It seemed like they went and killed the animals just an hour ago. Castiel now understood what Dean meant by ‘human food’.

“I am not sitting here Dean,” Castiel hissed. He felt proudness flood through him when he sees Dean tense and finally look at him.

“Stop being irritating and sit down. You are malnourished. Eat,” Dean hissed as the color of yellow begin to flare in his eyes. That didn’t scare Castiel. He continued to glare at Dean with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He didn’t want to sit there. The fact that Dean demanded him to sit down and eat made him want to refuse even more. He has always been stubborn and he especially liked irritating Dean. It never ended good for him, but the look of irritation made it sort of worth it.

“You will not eat if it’s not with my presence.” Anger flushed Castiel.

“I’m the royal here. You should be asking me to sit down and eat beside you. You are nothing but a stupid dog who for some reason is in charge of the other dogs. You are not worthy-“ Castiel was cut off when Dean suddenly stood in front of him. He had his green eyes and normal fingernails which showed that Dean was not mad. Castiel didn’t let his guard down there. Dean is probably going to talk to him like a child. He will not allow that.

“You really think you’re better than us don’t you?”

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows at the question that came out of Dean’s mouth full of the sense of bizarre. How was that weird to think? Castiel was better than these dogs. He nods at Dean, who ends up smiling.

“You have no idea,” Dean laughs. “Jo! Show him back to our room. He is clearly not hungry.”

Before Jo could stand up, Castiel was already gone. He ends up remembering the route and he stomps his feet loudly through the halls. Every now and then he smacks the wall full of anger and winces when he hits too hard. He was better than the wolves. Wolves were vicious animals who only care about killing. They don’t have a heart. The only one who has been nice is Jo. Jo is better than the rest of them and he would ask her to leave with him once he enforces a plan to leave. She will most likely say no, but it’s worth a shot. She didn’t deserve being mistreated by the rest of them.

Rage flamed in Castiel’s body when he runs into the room he’s been staying in. He refused to bark at Dean for calling it ‘their’ room. He’s been staying in this room. Not him.

Before he realizes it, he’s turning over all the drawers, night stands, tables, and everything else that he could. He threw down the miniature flame torches that were hanging on the wall to light up the room. Adrenaline runs through his veins as he goes into the bathroom and throws what little things were on the counter including cream, a very old looking toothbrush, and a few other toiletries. His heart pounded as the sweet sound of breaking glass rang through his ears.

The feeling of not being finished went in his mind, so he runs back in the room and takes breakables and throws them on the ground. He could faintly hear yelling and he knew it was himself. He knew he would be interrupted soon and that only made him go faster and yell louder. He felt paper and he was just about to tear it, until he looked down to see what it was of. He froze when he saw that it was a normal family picture in front of a normal house. The family had a woman, a man, and two sons. One was older than the other. He thought of it being Dean’s family.

How could it look so normal?

The family looked happy. What happened? Dean had a brother. Where was he?

Castiel looked through the mess he had made from knocking down one of the night stands. He notices a necklace with an odd looking amulet. It looked real old and he would certainly put it on to piss Dean off. He was about to put it on, but then he was pushed onto the ground knocking the items from his grip. 

“Easy there, tiger.”

Castiel stops struggling when he hears the familiar voice. He looks up to see calm, green eyes looking down at him. Dean had a smirk on his face, knowing he had him locked. Castiel’s legs were being crushed by Dean’s and his arms were being held above his head. A calming feeling started growing when Dean had no anger in his eyes and his arms weren’t being held too roughly. He was sure Dean would scratch him up or bruise him.

“Hello, Dean.”

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“I grew anger.”

A laugh escaped Dean’s mouth before he could keep it in. Castiel tilted his head in confusion. Dean was being too nice right now. He had just wrecked his room, but Dean showed no annoyance. Castiel assumes it is a trick of security. Footsteps starts echoing in the hallway and he looks sideways to see who is coming.

“Well damn. The bitch had a tantrum.”

Anger flashed in his mind and he jerked to get out of Dean’s grip to show Rufus how angry he truly is, but Dean just tightened his grip and soon relaxed.

“Rufus, you will cease from calling Castiel here any names. Now leave.”

Castiel easily read that as an ‘alpha voice’ from the terror in Rufus’ eyes when Dean told him that. He wished he could just shrink until he could no longer be seen, but he couldn’t so he just turned his head around away from the vision of Rufus to where his face was in the crook of his elbow. He heard slow footsteps walk away from them and he waited for Dean to acknowledge him again. The only sounds in the room was Castiel’s heart beat and Dean’s breathing, which only made Castiel try to sulk away more.

“What’s wrong, your majesty? You were all badass just a few minutes ago and now you look like a scared kitten.”

Castiel just barely moves his face out of his elbow to see Dean’s face just a few inches away like he was trying to lure him out. He rolls his eyes at the comment, but then his stomach flips when he sees Dean smile wide like he was amusing him. Castiel looks to see his left and he tries to point at the objects with his elbow and chin. “Is that your family, Dean?”

The friendly smile on Dean’s face vanishes when he notices what Castiel is referring to. Castiel gets nauseous as he watches Dean’s face harden and then he’s staring at him. His arms are then being held by one hand and Dean’s other hand moves to around his neck. Dean gets closer and Castiel tries to back up, but he can’t due to him being on the ground.

“Don’t ever ask me that again, you hear me? Ever. I can handle a lot from you, believe me. I will refuse to amuse you because I know you don’t give a damn. My family is not important to you and they never will be,” Dean responds and finishes as he stands up eyeing the picture.

“Ok fine, but the necklace-“ Castiel is interrupted with a hard hand surrounding his neck making him stop talking and instead search for air. Dean is on top of him, yet again but this time he’s not smiling. He’s looking at him like he’s some evil monster that’s been harassing him for years. Full of disgust.

“You have wax in your ears or something,” Dean hisses. “I said I refuse to amuse you because you don’t give a damn. Stop asking questions you don’t want the answers to.”

Castiel claws at Dean’s bitter grip on his neck. He can feel the sharp claws coming out and into the top level of his skin. Castiel starts shaking and tries to kick at the man on top of him, but it was like kicking a wall. Dean won’t calm down and Castiel begins to think that this the end.

Before he hears footsteps running urgently in the hall.

Castiel was now in and out of consciousness. He could faintly hear yelling and the body on top moving from side to side. He hears a shriek, and then the hands around his neck disappear and he inhales air. Castiel begins to cough violently and he scurries away from the movements. When Castiel catches his breath, he sees Jo yelling at a huffing Dean. He coughs as he watches Jo point her finger at Dean and then her hands are flailing in the air. He squints to see that Dean is just staring at her and occasionally rolling his eyes. He hears better now and he sees Jo pulling at an unwilling Dean. He sees Dean finally follow Jo’s weak orders and he leaves. Jo shuts the door and looks at a hyperventilating Castiel.

“He’s gone. You’re fine now Cas.”

“He tried-“ Castiel coughs. “He tried to kill me!”

“Yea…he gets that way when someone mentions his family.”

“Why?!” Castiel shrieks just before he begins coughing again. “I don’t see how death matches my so called crime. He killed my family! Why is it strange that I don't care about his family?” Castiel just wanted to know Dean a little more. He wanted to know why he was like this all the time. He didn’t see how Dean could want to choke him out for just asking about his family. Something terrible must’ve happened or something because this all didn’t make sense.

“He just won’t let it go,” Jo huffs. “Just don’t mention them again. What was- woah what happened in here?” Jo asks looking around for the first time. Castiel smiles.

“I got mad,” Castiel laughs earning a bizarre look from Jo. “Please tell me what happened to them,” Castiel requests with an annoyed tone. He looks up at her to see an angry look.

“Don’t act like you care Castiel. Dean was right about one thing. You’ve wanted to leave ever since you got here, and you all of a sudden want to know about Dean’s family? You’re not making sense either you know, so stop blaming Dean for going crazy because after all your escape tries and angry blow-ups you out of nowhere start asking about his family.”

Castiel sighs, “I’m sorry. I saw the picture and I haven’t seen anyone who looks familiar so I wanted to know if they left or something. I don’t know the exact reason why I asked. I guess I’m just going crazy from being in this hellhole for so long.”

“Well you’re not leaving anytime soon with that attitude. If you try hard enough, you could make Dean do anything you want him to,” Jo says as she starts setting things back into their original places. She’s soon ceased from her actions when a hand grips her bicep tight making her turn around to see Castiel with wide eyes.

“What do you mean I can make him do whatever I want?” Castiel asks furiously.

Jo groans, “He likes you, you idiot! You have got to admit you’ve been very difficult lately. You really think an alpha would let you act like that if he didn’t like you?”

“He scratched my back like hell and tied me down in chains for days, Jo. I’ve been starving for a long time now. He doesn’t let me do anything.”

“I know all that, but he’s killed before. He kills or exiles anyone who doesn’t follow order. You certainly haven’t followed order. You’re not even a werewolf! Me and a few others are wondering why you’re still here,” Jo jokes as she takes Castiel’s hand and takes it off her bicep so she can continue to clean.

Castiel sighs, “I just want to go home Jo. I hate it here. I’m not used to living in the fucking woods!”

“Get used to it!” Jo yells as he pushes Castiel angrily. She keeps pushing until he’s up against the wall. She jabs a finger into his chest and hisses, “Your castle is gone. We attacked your castle and everyone in it and before you start pointing fingers, you need to know the reason why we did. I’m not going to tell you because you’re still in the set of mind that we’re the evil ones. We’re the bad ones and we’re so terrible for ruining your life. Dean brought you back here for a reason no one else knows. Yes, sure he punishes you, but it’s gotten better so boo who princess. If you stop purposely pissing him off, then he’ll start treating you better than any of those stupid maids treated you.”

Castiel stared at the yelling blonde with wide eyes until she was done. He holds his hands out peacefully and slowly gets out from being against the wall. He watches her wearily as she calms down with slow breathes and starts again with cleaning the room. He inhales and exhales before he places a gentle hand on her shoulder until she looks up and he takes it back. 

“How do I survive then?”

“Kiss his ass.”


	7. What I Like About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel sees the nice part of Dean and Garth and Kevin tell him about their history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm finally at the part of the story where Dean actually isn't mad at anything! Yay! *audience claps*  
> Anyway, I've also been waiting for the right time to tell history and we're finally there! So I guess this is a filler?? Yea... :) enjoy

Castiel checks behind him again to see if anyone was following him. He was currently walking down the long hallway to find his way to the big eating table from earlier to see if the kitchen was nearby. His breath hitches when he hears something drop, and he looks down to see that it was just a rock that had fallen off the wall. Jo told him that mostly everyone was out hunting or ‘powering up for the battle’. Castiel just wishes that Dean was out too.

His stomach growls as he continues his journey though the hallway and he finds himself growing excruciating weak. He hopes that someone was kind enough to lay his plate somewhere visible so he could come back and take it.

He sighs when he turns the corner to find an empty table, but his stomach growled at the sight of empty plates and cups on it. He eyes the room for open doors which may lead to a kitchen. He only sees one door and one big doorway. He eyes the door as he walks up and the door squeaks when he opens it.

He could feel his appetite drain away at the sight.

Castiel thought the dinner table was terrifying to look at, but this was worse. There were dead animals overflowing the tables, shelves, and even a few deer heads were hanging on the walls. The ones on the tables were cut up in pieces and there were blood puddles underneath them. There was a big blood stain on one particular shelf which held a dead raccoon body.

Slicing noises filled Castiel’s ears and he immediately looked around to see that there was a woman chopping a deer that looked like it had just been hunted down. Castiel just stood there, looking at the woman chop animals with wide eyes. She even looked calm and no disgust clouded her eyes. He didn’t think she noticed him, but she set her butcher knife down on the table and looked at Castiel.

“Get out.”

Castiel couldn’t move though. He just continued to glance around at the bloody room. His stomach got more nauseous each time he saw a different animal or knife. Has everyone here seen this room?

“I said get out!”

Castiel yelps as he looks back at the woman who had grabbed the butcher knife and was starting to charge at him. He runs out of the room and keeps going until he was on the other side of the table in case the crazy woman came at him. The woman does come out and Castiel sees that it was just a normal looking woman who had black hair, brown eyes, and dirty clothes. She just had a white shirt and some brown khakis shorts.

“I told you to get out-“

“Lisa, stop.”

Castiel cowers back when Dean comes to view to the both of them. Castiel notices ‘Lisa’ get nervous, but doesn’t take her glare off of him. Castiel furrows his eyebrows when Dean goes to her and wraps an arm around her with a smirk on his face.

“He’s probably never seen anything like that; he was stunned I’m sure,” Dean jokes and Castiel sees one corner of Lisa’s lips go up.

“Go back to work, babe.”

Castiel rolls his eyes when Dean kisses her temple. Lisa laughs and weakly hits Dean’s stomach and leaves to go back into the room. Castiel takes a seat and covers his face with his hands trying to calm down.

“Lisa doesn’t like being interrupted. Guess you could say that she gets in some kind of zone when she works in there,” Dean comforts when he sees Castiel at the table.

“That is probably the most disgusting thing I’ve ever seen,” Castiel says as he tries to get the memories out of his mind. He takes his face out of his hands and glares up at Dean when he hears him laughing. “What?”

“I’m sorry, man,” Dean starts. “You’re in the home of a pack of werewolves. What did you expect?”

Castiel groans and sits back in the chair that was surprisingly comfortable. He was still nervous around Dean. He almost choked the life out of him just an hour ago. Dean just got all mad out of nowhere and almost killed him. “I’m just hungry ok? I was looking for food and I walked into that. Thought you had human food down here,” Castiel tiredly says trying to get Dean to get him some. He even throws in a sad look on his face with a little pout of his lips to really get him to make him something to eat. He so didn't want to beg for this guy to make him food, but if he didn't he might starve to death and Dean would probably laugh. He internally rolls his eyes when Dean smirks at him.

“There hasn’t been a human down here since…” Dean thinks. “Oh right, never! You’re the first one Cas. Congratulations!”

Castiel just glares up at him again. Dean physically hurts him and tries to act all bad, but right now he’s acting like a child. Dean was actually making fun of him for being hungry. Castiel’s heart beat speeds up when he sees Dean’s smirk go away and a real smile takes its place.

“Come on. I’ll make you something unless you just want the food from earlier heated up,” Dean says while going around the table to get to the human. Castiel closes his eyes sighing in the fact that he’s going to get food soon. “The food from earlier looked good, so please just…heat it up for me?”

“Anything for the human.”

Castiel looks Dean up and down when he sees that Dean had yellow eyes again, but there wasn’t any anger in his face. 

********

Castiel watches patiently as Dean grills his food up. Dean just led him into another small room, which only had a few grills and two tables. Castiel had went around the room looking for a microwave, and that only got Dean laughing at him for thinking that they’d have something so fancy like that and putting in that there wasn’t even electricity to run the ‘damn thing’. Castiel started to tell him that everyone in the whole world had a damn microwave, but that only made Dean smirk at him. Castiel gave up and that’s why he was currently sitting quietly at the table.

“How are you feeling?”

Castiel jumps at the sudden sound and he looks up to see that Dean was sitting right beside him, eyeing him like he was the food. Castiel scoots his chair back and he awkwardly looks away when Dean laughs.

“Your majesty, I believe I just asked you question.”

Anger fumed Castiel and glares at Dean, “You don’t care.”

“Aw,” Dean says grabbing his left peck like he was seriously offended. “That hurt. Of course I do.”

“You have a funny way of showing how much you ‘care’,” Castiel responds quoting as he says care. “You clawed at my back, choked me, and chained me up for days. Oh and you killed everyone I know. Please tell me how you care about me,” Castiel hisses.

“Oh come on,” Dean says with a smile on his face. He reaches out for Castiel and pulls him to himself, ignoring the human’s resistance. He pulls him to where he was sat comfortably on his lap. He grins up at a frowning Castiel who refused to look at him. “Don’t be like that.”

Castiel moves to stand up, but Dean refuses to let him go to where he was holding him by the hips. “Just let me go, Dean,” he sighs.

“Why don’t you like me?” Dean asks as he pets at Castiel’s hair.

“I thought I just said why a few seconds ago,” Castiel spats out trying to ignore the fact that Dean is actually petting him like he was the one who was half dog.

“What if I promise not to hurt you like that again?”

Castiel looks back at Dean. “What do you mean by ‘like that’?”

“Well,” Dean starts. He caresses the stubborn human’s cheek. “I don’t know how you are in bed, your majesty.”

Castiel’s face turns red at the comment and he tries to leave Dean’s lap totally disgusted, but he’s stopped as soon as he starts to try. He feels Dean’s claws dig in his hips a little making him wince. He’s surprised though when Dean retracts and begins to softly rub with his thumbs on the forming bruises. He doesn’t know where to put his hands which were just hanging on either side of his body, so he brings them in front of himself to where they laid in between their stomachs. Castiel freezes when Dean takes one of his hands and brings it to his mouth and places a kiss on the back of it.

“I really didn’t want to hurt you,” Dean sighs onto Castiel’s hand. “My wolf doesn’t like to be ignored or be denied obedience,” Dean finishes while staring intensely at the hand making Castiel furrow his eyebrows.

"And what about my parents and loved ones?" Castiel accuses and he almost lets the way that Dean's body freezes stop him from yelling at him, but he continues. "They didn't do anything wrong, yet you killed them in cold blood."

"You don't know anything, your majesty. I suggest you get over it. They're not coming back," Dean responds and continues to look at Castiel's hand.

“What? Never seen a hand before?” Castiel tensely jokes while watching Dean stare at his hand and soon finds himself admiring Dean’s green eyes. He shakes his head when the image of Dean in his wolf form pouncing on his father appeared in his mind. He should not be admiring this killer's eyes.

“I actually haven’t been a human for a long time. I’ve been in my wolf form until I brought you here. Now I might be in that form for an hour or so to get some deer,” Dean responds as he plays with Castiel’s fingers.

Castiel awkwardly coughs as a memory of the bloody room flashes in his mind and he looks up at the grill with his food. “Is my food almost ready? I’m starving,” Castiel asks taking Dean’s attention from his fingers back to his face. Dean looks at the food and then back at Castiel’s face. “No it’s not done yet. Just a few more minutes,” Dean answers and squints at Castiel who responds with a confused look.

“Your good behavior, yet snarky comments, is probably going to go cold once you get your food,” Dean groans as he picks Castiel up and sets him down on his own chair, so he can stand up to move the food around.

Castiel sits back down and realizes that this was the first conversation he had with Dean that didn’t involve any raised voices. He has been saying rude and sassy comments, but Dean hasn't said anything. “I wouldn’t have to be so ‘disobedient’”, Castiel quotes with his fingers. “If you weren’t such a dick and oh right! A damn killer.”

“Example A,” Dean says pointing at Castiel. “And I’m not even being a dick right now!”

A smile sneaked up on Castiel, but it was gone a second later. Dean still had a joking tone in his voice, which surprised Castiel since he did just call him a dick and called him a killer. He expected something from Dean besides that. ‘Maybe I could back off’ Castiel thinks. He had been harsh on Dean, but Dean’s been mean to him and made him an orphan. He deserved to be snarked at like that. He also deserved to be cooked on an open fire, but he wasn't going to let anyone here know that.

He’s brought out of his thoughts when a plate clatters on the table in front of him and he looks up to see Dean giving him a little smile to make him think that he wasn't planning the werewolf's murder.

“On my way out I’m going to tell Lisa to be ready to make you something else in case this isn’t good anymore. Don’t get me wrong. She’ll have attitude, but I don’t think she’ll dare swing a butcher knife at you,” Dean jokes as he starts cleaning the grill. Castiel barely heard him as he jumps and starts eating the food like a madman.

Dean laughs at the sight and shakes his head. “Don’t choke yourself, your majesty.” He only gets a groan in response.

Dean walks up to the table to stand beside Castiel. He taps beside the plate to maybe get Castiel’s attention. When he gets it, he talks fast. “I’m going to go out, but I’ll be back in an hour or so and I’ll be back in the room. After eating are you going to the room?”

Castiel hates to, but he puts down the fork and chews fast to respond. “I’m going to look around.” Castiel looks up to see Dean nodding his head and then he walks out of the room. 

*********

“Oh hey Castiel!”

Castiel sighs when he turns around to find Garth and Kevin walk into the kitchen. He lightly places his plate in the sink and turns around. “Hey guys, I was actually going to-“

“No way dude. Dean’s been holding you in his room. I want to get to know you,” Kevin says with humor as he sits down with Garth beside him, and points at the empty chair. “I want to know what Dean likes about you,” Kevin says smiling.

“Ok,” Castiel drawls and he slowly sits down with no idea what to do with his hands. He ends up folding them on the table as he looks at Kevin and Garth.

“First things first,” Garth starts. “You like Dean right?”

“No.”

“Bull.”

“I don’t!” Castiel hisses. "Why would I like someone who killed everyone in my castle?"

“That’s why we just witnessed Dean smiling like he just found a group of deer in the woods,” Kevin laughs awkwardly not knowing what to say to that last part. "You guys had somewhat of a good conversation then, yeah?" A shiver runs down Castiel’s spine.

“Thanks for the visual of Dean killing yet another living thing that most likely has a family,” Castiel groans as he holds his face with his hands.

“Dean isn't a mindless wolf who likes to kill all the time like you make him seem to be,” Garth says fondly as he rolls his eyes. “Believe it or not, but the man has feelings even though he is an alpha.”

Castiel rolls his eyes back overdramatically, “I don’t even know what that means.”

“Alphas are big, bad leaders who have only one thing on their mind. Protecting the pack. That job description tends to make them emotionless since they make fast decisions,” Garth informs. “They have little to no patience, which makes everyone confused as to why you’re still here and even better, still on his damn liking list. Anyway, they also very rarely go into their human form.” That makes Castiel perk up like he expects.

“The last time I saw him in his,” Castiel coughs. “’wolf’ form was back at the castle when you guys attacked us and killed everyone,” Castiel finishes accusingly. Annoyances coils when they both look at him crazily. “What?”

“He has you!” Garth laughs. “He likes you. He can’t talk to you if he’s a wolf. Duh!” Castiel looks at him dumbfounded at the fact that Garth doesn't seem to care that his 'alpha' killed everyone in the castle.

“He has beat me to the pulp. He’s chained me up, he’s clawed the hell out of my back, and he almost choked me to death. If he likes me so much, then why did he do anything of that, huh? If he likes me, he wouldn't have killed-” Castiel says but gets interrupted.

“That’s his wolf, Castiel. You challenged his dominancy and his wolf took over. You don't know your parents and Dean's parents history,” Garth explains.

“And,” Kevin blurts out. He looks in Castiel’s eyes, “You even bringing up the topic of his parents made him mad. He doesn’t like talking about them.”

“I’m sure it’s not bad enough to murder my parents and then beat me-“

“No it wasn’t, but you’re kind of the last person who should be talking about his family,” Kevin purses his lips.

“Well, what happened to them?” Castiel questions. All the secret keeping is getting on his last nerve. What happened to Dean's parents can't possibly be worse than what happened to his own.

“You have to promise not to tell Dean that you know anything about them ok?” Kevin warns making Castiel’s blood go cold. What was so bad?

“Whatever, I promise. Just tell me.”

Garth and Kevin look at each other before Garth exhales a breath. “Dean and his family used to live in a normal house in Lawrence, Kansas. They had a normal routine. Dean and his brother, Sam, went to a normal school and had normal friends. They had this normal life because there was a law saying werewolves were allowed to,” Garth starts and Castiel sees him gulp. “Then one full moon, Dean craved meat, so his mom, Mary, went out to the woods behind their house and went hunting. Some hunters saw and..”

Castiel closes his eyes. Dean probably thought it was his fault. That it was fault that his mom was dead. Were those hunters arrested? There were laws that said werewolves could hunt as long as they were hunting deer or mountain lions. He remembers being told by his father about the law. Those hunters didn’t have the right to kill her. She was just trying to help Dean…

“Those hunters were let off.”

“What?” Castiel hisses out. “There was a law-“

“Your Dad said they can’t hunt during full moons. Total bull by the way,” Kevin blames. “Your parents clearly said in the law that it was ok for them to hunt as long as they didn’t hunt humans. They made an excuse for those damn hunters and they were let off.”

“They couldn’t have-“

“Your parents aren’t innocent Castiel.”

Castiel looks up at Kevin’s serious tone. He furrows his eyebrows. He wanted to back up his parents somehow. He knew his parents were better than these dogs, but he couldn’t think of anything to say. Sadness flooded his heart and this time it wasn't for his beloved family. This time he just wanted to go and comfort Dean, but he shook that away. He didn’t care. He can’t. “Well the hunters probably didn’t see whatever Mary was hunting. It was night time yes?” Castiel looks at both of their flabbergasted looks on their faces, but that only made him shake away the bad feeling and disgust out of his mind.

“You are kidding right? They were hunters, Castiel. They don’t make mistakes when it comes to that sort of thing,” Garth angrily says.

“Just continue the story,” Castiel hisses. He was not going to let them think that he cared. He did, but he didn’t want them to know. He didn't even want to care. He sees Garth furrow his eyebrows in anger, but it was gone in a flash.

“Well clearly Dean’s dad, John, was pissed as hell. When he sued the hunters and then got denied of their arrest, he fell into this depression. He took Dean and Sam and they moved out here. John called us here. He called me, Ellen, Rufus, Bobby, and other people you don’t know yet.”

“He started a pack,” Kevin intervened. Castiel nods his head in recognition.

“Which was totally against John’s morals. He didn’t like packs. They made him feel codependent since he was an alpha, but Bobby told him that he needed to form one. Bobby is an alpha too so John felt challenged, but he listened anyway. Took a while to form this little cave here, but we did it,” Garth said with proudness.

“None of you guys were in a pack before this?” Castiel questions.

“No and that was extremely uncomfortable. Well Bobby, Ellen, and Jo were I guess in a ‘group’, but I don’t think it was really a pack.”

Castiel holds up a finger showing that he had a question, “How did you get in this ‘pack’ Kevin?”

“That’s all me!” Garth laughs as he swings an arm around Kevin who was blushing. “This little guy was being mauled by a bear and I saved him. I bit him so he changed! Man’s an omega!” Kevin pushes Garth away half-heartedly.

“Shut up,” Kevin laughs.

“What’s an omega?” Castiel asked full of curiousness. Garth wiggled his eyebrows.

“So you’re interested in us, huh?”

Castiel rolls his eyes, “Yes I am, but that does not mean I like you.” Castiel knew they knew that was a lie, so he asks for them to continue. Technically, he was interested in them. He just didn't care for Dean.

“Well here comes another sad part in this story. John went on a drinking binge and he started walking around the woods alone. The same hunters must have recognized him because they shot him in his human form right then. Everyone thought Bobby would take over, since he was an alpha, but then Dean had his first rut so he was an alpha too. Bobby let him take over and hasn’t regretted since,” Garth finishes looking glum.

“He’s very violent though and a killer! He’s nuts and Bobby is nuts for letting him take over,” Castiel accuses. A flash of happiness went through him when he finds out that Dean's parents were dead too, but he couldn't help feeling bad for that happiness. Even he knew that was wrong.

“That’s what an alpha is like, Castiel. He is violent to intruders and enemies. He’s hardly ever mean to us, though. You just keep challenging him. If you would stop that, then he won’t be violent towards you again,” Kevin advises.

“Where’s his brother?” Castiel asks trying to keep the attention off himself. If they stand up for Dean again, he might say something horrible and they might get mad enough to hurt him. He believes he did because then both Kevin and Garth go quiet. They look at each other not sure who should explain. Castiel only gets more curious. Was he dead too? “Come on guys. You’ve told me a bunch of sad things. What’s so bad about what happened to Sam?”

“He was captured, Castiel. By your guards. He’s in your castle locked up,” Garth says quietly, but Castiel could hear the faint hint of blaming, which made him enraged.

“Was that why you guys attacked the castle?” Castiel asks ignoring the fact that he didn’t call it his castle, but instead used ‘the’.

“No,” Kevin answers like he was insulted. “You really think Dean would’ve made us attack the castle to get Sam without actually getting him?” Castiel blushes when he hears Kevin use ‘the’ too when it came to the ownership of the castle. “He meant to get you. Well, and scare the shit out of everyone there,” Kevin laughs.

Castiel ignores the last part, “Why did he want to get me? He didn't scare everyone there. He killed everyone there."

“We don’t know nor are we going to question him. We don’t have the right to,” Garth reminds him. "And yes he ordered us to kill. He's never done that before, so I don't know what to tell you, ok?"

"He's never ordered you guys to kill anyone?" Castiel curiously asks. Both of them shake their heads no and he gets very confused. Dean looked so violent in his wolf form like he does that all the time. He's only killed people once? 'Maybe he's not a total killer' Castiel's subconscious screams in his head. He decides to change the topic.

“So blind faith with the no question thing?”

“Castiel.”

“Sorry,” Castiel groans. He should probably stop trying to get them to actually understand that they are incredibly dumb for just following orders without questioning.

“Oh and the necklace in Dean’s room is Sam’s.”

Castiel looks at Garth, “How did you-“

“Jo tells us everything,” Kevin jokes. “Years ago, Sam gave him that necklace for Christmas. Dean wore it every single day, until Sam was taken. Now I guess he doesn’t wear it because he feels empty. They only had each other for years so.”

“Is he an alpha too?” Castiel asks making Kevin and Garth laugh. “What?”

“You can’t capture an alpha, Castiel,” Garth laughs. “That’s impossible. He’s a beta. Here’s some advice: don’t ever talk about him around Dean. He’ll flip.”

Castiel nods, “Where is he anyway?”

“You like him!”

“No! Why do you keep assisting I do?” Castiel hisses. He did actually dislike him a little less after finding out that he's never ordered to kill anyone before this. He thought he was a bloody thirsty werewolf, but guess not. He has a lot to think about now.

“Ok!” Kevin laughs as he holds up his hands. “You don’t like him now, but he’ll grow on you.”

Castiel rolls his eyes.

“Whatever.”


	8. Don't Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo talks history to Castiel. Castiel finds out about Dean's plans and starts to yell at him.  
> After his punishment, he's quickly rewarded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I am not good at writing smut that isn't actually sex, and I'm also not good at writing first time sex. 
> 
> Fair warning. 
> 
> Sorry they don't have sex this chapter, but they will later haha

Dean never did come back to the room.

People informed Castiel, even though he insisted that he didn’t care, that Dean had went into town to see a family friend, Ash. Ash told the pack what the royal family was up to and maybe tell them that they were coming in advance. He hadn’t told the pack anything in two weeks so Dean and another guy named Lee Chambers went to check on him. Dean had left Bobby in charge in case something happened.

It’s been a day since they had left and Castiel couldn’t find anything to keep him out of boredom, so he went to find Jo. He was told to wait in his room until she showed up, which only made him irritable with the fact that was he told to stay like he was a dog himself.

“Hey Castiel.”

“Hello, Jo.”

“I heard that you’re trying to find something to do,” Jo said with a grin and a clap of her hands. Castiel furrows his eyebrows. “Is this going to cause trouble?”

“No! I just haven’t had any help in a long time. Come on,” Jo waved him over as she went out of the room. They went through different halls than usual until she walked into a big room full of beds and cabinets with books. There was a bathroom and three closets to hold clothing. Castiel looked around to see that there were four children. One girl and three boys.

“Whose children?” Castiel asks as he watches Jo walk over and sit down on the couch that was in between two of the four beds. One of the boys crawled onto her lap and she hugs him.

“Well this little devil is Johnathon and the girl is Mary-Ellen. They’re twins,” Jo introduces them, but then looks down at Johnathon with her face showing how nervous she just gotten. “They’re mine.”

“They’re yours?” Castiel asks dumbly. “Well aren’t you lucky for having twins,” he jokes. Jo laughs.

“Well omegas do tend to have more than one about eighty percent of the time,” Jo informs him. Johnathon then leaves her lap to chase after his sister. Jo lightly scolds him, but they don’t listen.

“Who’s their father?” Castiel asks as he sits down on the bottom bunk of the bunk beds that he now realizes is probably for the twins. He notices Jo fidget a little and nervously looks at her nails. “Jo?”

“Dean is,” Jo says under her breath, but Castiel catches it.

“What!” Castiel yelps out. He stands up from the bed and looks at Jo like she was insane. “You guys are together?” He didn’t mean to yell at Jo, but all this time everyone has been telling him that Dean likes him. If Dean was with Jo, then how did that make sense? Plus, Jo was so nice! How could Jo be with an awful person like Dean?

Jo stands up. “Woah! No! We are not together,” Jo hisses. “We do care for each other, but we aren’t together.”

“Well why the hell did you have sex with him?” Castiel asks with a little amount of humor slipping out. This was getting too crazy. He tenses when Jo glares at him.

“The pack needed to grow. That’s what omegas do. They have children and take care of them, until they’re grown.”

“You do know how crazy that sounds right?” Castiel laughs harshly. “You, as an omega, just stay back in the corner and just have children when needed. You don’t do anything else?”

“We don’t have the strength to fight if that’s what you’re implying,” Jo responds with hurt in her tone making Castiel lose his amusement. “Trust me, if I could just fight and let someone else help the pack’s population grow I would. Unfortunately, that’s not what I’m for. We all have our roles, Castiel.”

"Well at least you're not a killer like the rest of them," Castiel angrily exhales. “Ok I’m kinda understanding now, but who else is an omega?” Castiel asks full of curiosity now. Jo thinks, holding in a remark to give Castiel for the 'not a killer' statement.

“Well Kevin is one, but he doesn’t feel comfortable with that so he just does laundry and little things like that. Um, Cassie is one. Her son is over there,” Jo points. Castiel looks and sees a little boy playing with a fire truck while the others chase each other in what looks like a game of tag.

“If Kevin is an omega..” Castiel starts.

“He can get pregnant yea, yea. Don’t ever mention that to him because again he feels uncomfortable,” Jo scowls. “I would feel the same way,” Castiel amuses and he tries to change the topic.

“Who’s the other boy?”

“That one is Lisa’s. She’s a beta, but betas can also have children. I personally think Lisa and Dean were a thing, but it never got too serious.”

“Never got too serious, yet they had a kid?”

Jo laughs, “Shut up. She thought her calling was having children for the pack, but then she found out about cooking and I guess she has this sick love for cutting up animals. Anyway, Lisa’s son is Ben. Cassie’s son is Dylan.” Jo almost laughs when he sees Castiel’s face lose color when she said ‘cutting up animals’.

“How old are they?” Castiel asks watching the twins gang up on Ben after getting over the cutting statement.

“Johnathon and Mary-Ellen are nine months old. Dylan is seven months old and Ben is five months old,” Jo answers as she goes over to Dylan and starts to play with him. She didn’t notice Castiel gawking.

“Months?” Castiel chokes out. “Ben looks like he’s ten years old!”

“We age really fast,” Jo informs him. “We grow to our full size just two years after our birth then we look like we’re around twenty-five, and then we slowly age. We can live around 500 years believe it or not,” Jo laughs as he plays with Dylan.

“That’s amazing,” Castiel says with astonishment. “But um, why do you even need to grow your ‘pack’? You’ve already got like ten people here.”

“Before I answer that, do you want me to tell you everyone’s names?” Jo offers. Castiel nods. “Well, there’s me, my mom Ellen, Bobby, Rufus, Kevin, Garth, Dean, Cassie, Lisa, and we like to add Ash, even though he’s not a werewolf. So yes there are ten people, but only four of us actually fight. Bobby and Dean are alphas and then Rufus and Garth are betas who just backs them up. Lisa and I sometimes go for look out, but this time only Lisa is going for that.”

"Oh good, four killers. Who knows how many people they've murdered!" Castiel yells in irritation.

"Castiel, we don't murder anyone. Your parents practically killed Dean's parents. I do apologize for him killing yours in retaliation, but don't think he's the devil himself or something. I thought Kevin told you that he hasn't killed anyone before your parents," Jo angrily responds.

“What does that have to do with these guys?” Castiel asks gesturing towards the kids trying to keep peace between him and Jo. He only had Jo down here for a real, true friend. She could also maybe help him escape in the future. His stomach flips when he sees Jo look away from him like he’s not going to like the answer. Answers are popping in his mind, and he doesn’t like any of them.

“Once we find out what they are, the alphas and betas go too,” Jo quietly says looking guilty at Castiel.

“What?! They’re just kids-“

“In just a few months they’ll be in their teens, Cas,” Jo sighs knowing that Castiel was going to argue.

“So? Dean is just going to make his kids fight for him? Dean's going to make them into killers, Jo. That’s just sick,” Castiel hisses and he feels bad right after when he sees all four of the kids look at him cautiously.

“It’s called instincts!” Jo yells at him making Castiel back up. “You seriously have to be reminded that we’re werewolves?! Their inner wolf will by then crave to fight if they turn out to be alphas or betas. They’ll know exactly what to do,” Jo explains angrily. “They’re kids now and they’re treated like they’re kids. They get toys and they have time to play, but sooner or later they’re going to crave to be in their wolf form and once that happens, they’ll want to fight. Dean doesn’t force anyone to do anything,” Jo says and Castiel starts to interrupt her, but she already knows what he’ll say. “When it comes to fighting, Dean doesn’t force anyone to do anything. For your information yet again Castiel, Dean hasn't ever killed a human since those hunters who killed both of his parents until now,” she informs quieting Castiel.

“What’s all the yelling about?”

Rage flooded Castiel when he turns around to see Dean himself. He walks into the room with no shoes or shirt with a great, big smirk on his face.

“Who the hell do you think you are?” Castiel hisses and jabs a finger hard in Dean’s chest after angrily walking towards him. Dean just furrows his eyebrows while still keeping the smirk on his face.

“My name is Dean Winchester. I’m an Aquarius, I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach, and frisky women,” Dean laughs trying to stir up Castiel.

“Oh cut the crap Dean. You are going to make your own children fight along with you?” Castiel accuses. His stomach flips when Dean’s face hardens, but he keeps going. “That’s wrong and you know it! What if they want to have a normal life? What if they don't want to hurt anyone? What if they don’t want to be a werewolf or just don’t want to fight? You’re going to make them fight aren’t you?” At this point, Dean’s face was hard and Castiel knew he was getting angry, but he didn’t care.

“Your majesty-“

Castiel interrupts Dean’s hard tone, “It’s not their fault that your brother was captured.”

Castiel heard Jo gasp before he was suddenly picked up and then slammed against the wall with a grunt. He opens his eyes to see Dean’s eyes fully yellow. His heartbeat speeds up when Dean leans in slowly like he was holding back.

“You’re right. It’s not their fault,” Dean hisses. “It’s your parents’ fault that my brother was captured and currently rotting in some old cage.”

“You killed-“ Castiel was cut off by a tough hand on his neck. He thought it would tighten around him and make it impossible to breathe like last time, but instead it just held him there. It didn’t stop his ability to breathe.

“Yea I did kill your precious parents. Join the party.”

Castiel then found himself being thrown over Dean’s shoulder, which reminded him of when he was brought in this hellhole. He was running away when he was caught and brought back. He was tied up and then thrown over this maniac’s shoulder until he was back in his room. He only wished he didn’t trust the guy in the woods who he had talked to, not knowing that the guy was part of the freaking pack.

Castiel was brought out of his thoughts when he is put down and then pushed into a barred room. He tries to run out, but the door was closed and locked by Dean before he could and he glares up at him. He’s surprised to see that Dean did not have yellow eyes nor did he have claws. He shakes his head.

“Let me out!” Castiel barks at Dean, who just grins. Dean crouches down to be at the same level as Castiel.

“We were doing so well too. Such a shame,” Dean says trying to sound sorry and he laughs when Castiel just rolls his eyes.

“You’re crazy.”

Dean holds up a hand, “I’m going to call this situation a little tantrum. Now, you’re going to stay in this cage for a while so you can understand what my brother has been living in for the past year.”

“That’s not my damn-“

“I know it’s not your damn fault,” Dean barks out, his anger showing again. “You just don’t feel pity for me, but that’s ok since you’re a royal and you guys don’t usually feel pity for anyone but yourself. I’m thinking that if you stay in here long enough,” Dean mockingly taps on one of the bars of the cage. “You’ll maybe understand why I want to break my brother out of his own cage and how I would do anything to do that.”

Castiel was about to respond when he sees Dean stand up and start heading for the door. “Wait, you’re seriously leaving me here?” Dean laughs.

“You’ll be fine, your majesty.”

The door shuts to total darkness. 

**********

Castiel flinched at every sound in the room.

He even flinched when a button on his shorts hit the cage bars making a ‘ding’ noise. That got him to crawl up into a ball in the corner of the cage, but his eyes were wide eyeing every direction that made a sound. He never told anyone, but he was severely terrified of the dark. He never needed to tell anyone because he was never in the dark, but at nighttime and that wasn’t much because he had the door and curtains open to bring the light in. Now he was locked up in a cage in a dark room that he’s never been in before. He could barely even see his own twitching hands.

He yelled for help every time he heard foot steps outside the room, but no one dared to come in. Dean must’ve told everyone to leave him in there. Due to Castiel’s counting, that was over two hours ago.

It was also getting pretty cold. Castiel only had the pants he came in with and his feet were so cold they were probably blue now. He rubbed at his arms in hopes of warming them up a little, but then he hears a noise so he freezes. He eyes the direction of the noise for a minute or two completely forgetting about his cold state.

He was going to go crazy if he stays in here. How long was Dean going to keep him in here? A couple more hours? A day? Castiel thanks his stars that he ate an hour before he was locked in here. He just needed warmth so he just makes himself smaller.

He was just staring at a mouse, who was threatening to come in the cage with him, when the door opens and Castiel has to cover his eyes due to the light. The light disappears though and Castiel listens to the feet walking towards him. He looks up to try to figure out who it was, but the dark refused to let him find out. Castiel quietly sighs and heads back into the corner.

“That makes me feel like you don’t want me here, your majesty.”

Castiel doesn’t move when he hears Dean’s familiar voice. He can make out a dark figure in the black room, and he can almost feel the smirk on Dean’s lips.

“Just let me out Dean,” Castiel pathetically demands and he looks up at Dean sadly in hopes that Dean sees him somehow. Dean has got to give him a break by now. Dean has to know that he's driving him over the edge. Castiel rolls his eyes when he hears laughing.

"I thought I was a killer? You wouldn't want to be in the dark with a killer would you?" Dean says.

Castiel sighs, "Jo told you haven't killed anyone since the two hunters." Castiel stops when he hears Dean's breath hitch, but he continues. "You killed my parents and I'll never forgive you for that, but I won't randomly just call you a killer. Watching you murder..made me only see you as one." Castiel groans into his hands on his face. "Just let me out."

“You were only in here for a few hours. Are you afraid of the dark or something?” Dean says trying to annoy the human some more as he puts the key in the lock to let Castiel out. He was a little touched by Castiel's words. He wasn't a killer. He just had a bad case of vengeance. He watches as Castiel gets up like his feet is on fire and sprints to the door. Castiel maneuvers around Dean and breaks for the door, but a hand grasps his shoulder and he’s brought back to Dean with his back to Dean’s chest.

“Nu uh,” Dean tsks. “You have to convince me to let you out of here. You were really prissy earlier, your majesty.” Castiel groans.

“You are such a child,” Castiel hisses. “Just let me out you-“ Castiel couldn’t finish his demand due to being pulled by Dean. His heart beat sped up and he fought to get out of Dean’s hold in the dark. Dean was taking him somewhere in the dark and his little trust for Dean vanished. He has the faintest belief that Dean won't just kill him. He believes it'll just be another punishment. He’s confused when Dean stops and he hears him sit down on the floor. He’s brought down and he was going to sit next to him, but Dean navigated him to where he was sitting on his lap. Memories to when they were in the kitchen flashed in his mind. He crosses his arms in front of his chest show he wouldn’t be touching Dean. He couldn’t see Dean, but he certainly could feel him. Dean’s hands were on his hips keeping him there.

“What do you want Dean?” Castiel sighs. He just wanted to leave. He wanted out of the dark room.

“You to make me cum.”

“Come where?” Castiel asks confused. He gets more confused when he all gets is more laughing. He tenses when the laughter echos in the room. He feels Dean’s hands slide into the hem of his shorts, but he oddly doesn’t protest. His hands were warm and he found himself liking the way Dean’s toasty hands felt on his cold skin. 'The same hands that turned into paws to claw at your parents' Castiel's subconscious says to himself making him flinch.

Lips are suddenly pressing into his own, and without even thinking, he kisses back. Dean’s lips are chapped, but Castiel suddenly didn’t care. After weeks of no physical contact, he drowned into the kiss. He wasn’t used to being away from his parents who hug him all the time and his siblings who would cuddle him during a movie and hold him as he slept, so he fell for the contact not caring that it was Dean who was offering it of all people. Excuses ran through his mind. Dean just wanted revenge for his parents. He hasn't killed anyone since. He could keep Dean from killing. He was told that he liked him. He could use that as a leverage to keep him from killing. Disgust filled Castiel's mind, but all this time without contact..was awful. Maybe he could make Dean feel good, make him trust him from now on, and then trick him into letting him be alone and then leave!

Castiel groans as he's brought out of his thoughts when the hands in the hem of his shorts tighten around him and he’s suddenly being pressed down into Dean who was pressing his hips up, making his erection known. Castiel gasps at the contact and he could feel his own cock get hard. He knows now what Dean’s request meant and heat starts to spread in his body along with disgust.

“You make me sick,” Castiel groans and he’s then letting Dean’s tongue enter his mouth. He thinks about how much Dean would trust him if he filled this request as he plays with Dean’s tongue with his own, he reaches up to run his fingers through Dean’s hair and yank on a few strands making Dean grunt in his mouth. Dean counters by pressing Castiel’s lower body down, and groaning when Castiel starts to grind down onto his clothed cock. Castiel felt glorious with the friction he was getting and he rests his arms around Dean’s neck as he breaks the kiss smiling at Dean’s pitiful whine. He starts to move his pressing hips to where it looked like he was riding him.

“I thought you-thought you were sick,” Dean tries to joke but his sentence gets interrupted by his moaning. He does succeed at smirking at Castiel, who didn’t seem effected by the statement. Castiel only grinds harder making Dean moan louder. He didn't want to hear Dean. That'll only make him stop and yell at him and then all this would've been wasted. He was now hoping to shut the werewolf up. He urges forward to capture Dean’s lips into a dirty kiss and when he gets Dean distracted, he slowly reaches down to unbutton Dean’s pants and try to get the moaning man’s cock out.

Dean groans when air hits happy that his dick was no longer cramped. He feels Castiel hesitate with his movements, and he looks to see Castiel looking down nervously and he doesn’t know whether to feel smug or feel bad for making Castiel do this. He thinks the latter wasn’t exactly true because Castiel is clearing enjoying this and he didn’t even have to do this. Dean was going to let him out. He wasn’t that mean.

Castiel wasn’t sure how to do this. He’s only done this to himself, but that was rare. He was always interrupted and then stuck with a case of blue balls for the rest of the day. He always sleeps with a sibling every night so it’s not like he could jerk off then. He’s only ever done it when he wakes up with morning wood and he ran without saying good morning to anyone to the bathroom and that was just messily. He didn’t really think about what made him feel good. It was strange because he wanted to make Dean feel good. He wanted to make Dean orgasm to make him trust him, but he was so nervous. Dean’s had sex with multiple people and that only makes Castiel think about how he could just epically fail at this and Dean would be unsatisfied and never go to him for pleasure again and his plan would fail. Dean would go to someone else for a good time. He would lose interest in Castiel.

His chin was now being pulled up to face Dean himself. Dean didn’t have a smirk or grin on his face and he actually looked kind of serious.

“You don’t have to-“

“I want to, Dean,” Castiel insists trying to sound seductive. He remembers having to wet his palm to jerk off, so he brings his hand up and licks his palm messily. When he’s satisfied, he brings his hand down and slowly wraps it around Dean’s cock. He could just barely see it in the dark, but he could feel it. It wasn’t that big enough to make him unable to wrap his hand around, but it was definitely bigger than his. It was also very red and it confuses him on how Dean was about to let Castiel off and not let him pleasure him. It looked so painful and it turned out to be really painful because as soon as his hand makes contact with it, Dean lets his waist go and moves them to his knees groaning like it was actually hurting.

“Dean-“

“Please for the love of god don’t you stop now,” Dean moans out as Castiel tightens his grip experimentally. Castiel feels smug for making Dean this way. Dean has always been so macho and so alpha, and now he was begging him not to stop. Dean was putty in his hands and that only encouraged him to move his hand faster down Dean’s cock. Castiel was amazed with how hard Dean was. He usually didn’t pay attention to how hard he was when he was jerking himself off. Now he was pleasuring someone else and he wasn’t half assing it. His own cock was dripping pre come, but he ignored that. He was too busy watching Dean’s face. He was so close to him, that he actually could see the outline of his facial features. His eyes were yellow and he found himself fascinated by them, when he was usually scared of them that way. Dean was also so pretty to look at, but he was not letting himself think about that too long.

He knew Dean was close when he started to buck into his palm. When Castiel grasps the bottom of Dean’s cock, he’s shocked to find that the area was expanded in size and he had no idea what was happening. He decided to just bring his hand up and ask him later about it. He slides his thumb across the head and he felt that it was wet and sticky. Precome was coming out and he was proud of making this werewolf cum. Who could say that? Who could say that they made this 'badass' werewolf cum?

Castiel expected a moan, but Dean grunted loud and short instead when he came. He also expected Dean to take a breather or something, but rather started rubbing against his still hard cock through his pants. Castiel moans loud at the unexpected feeling and starts to grind down on the hand. Dean harshly grasps him every now and then making Castiel’s breath hitch. He was so not expecting Dean to pleasure him back. He thought Dean would only worry about his own. At one point, Dean rubbed so hard that he had to brace himself by grabbing onto Dean’s shoulders. It didn’t take long for him to cum though because just a few seconds later, he came hard with a long lasting groan. Every muscle in his body was exhausted so he laid on Dean. It was a weird position, but Castiel couldn’t care less. He was still trying to catch his breath when he heard Dean zip and button up his pants. He heard Dean say something but it was muffled. Dean picked him up though, and he didn’t even notice going into the light again.

He was zoned out of it until his body was put on something soft and he figured it was the bed. He felt the bed dip and he was soon being cuddled. He let himself be cuddled due to the amount of fatigue he felt. He opens his eyes just enough to see that he was bed and the person was Dean.

“You must be tired. Just sleep, your majesty.”

And Castiel did.


	9. Royals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler chapter. Dean doing nice things and such.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait guys! July is the busiest month of the year for me. Hope you enjoy :)

Barking woke Castiel up from his slumber and the first thing he sees is a shampoo bottle. He backs away from it in shock and he eyes it and all the other things that were surrounding him on the bed. The things included shampoo, conditioner, soap, shirts, pants, boxers, and socks. Castiel experimentally reaches out and picks up a blue t-shirt and feels it. It turned out to be super soft and he was entranced by the new clothing that he held it to his face. He pressed his nose against it and sniffed, loving the smell. He’s been here so long that he didn’t even remember the last time he changed his clothes. He hasn’t even worn a shirt in that time period too!

He looks around and feels the material of the shirts and pants and is pleased by them. They all turned out to be cotton and that was a big plus. He picks up the shampoo and smiles wide at the sight. He hasn’t bathed all this time, and now he was close to doing it. He sighs gratefully as he picks up the soap and sees that it was just dove soap, but it was something. 

“Oh hey you’re up!”

Castiel gasps at the sudden sound and he sees that it was just Garth coming in. “You scared me!”

“Ha sorry dude, but um you’ve been asleep for quite some time. Wanted to make sure Dean didn’t kill you or anything,” Garth jokes as he inspects the room.

Castiel’s face turns red at the mention of Dean and all the memories start to flood in his mind. “Where is Dean?” Castiel asks hoping that he wasn’t on his way or something. He wasn’t ready to see him yet. He really just wanted to take a bath and put on some clean clothes.

“Oh he’s actually in town. He and Kevin had gone over there earlier, and Dean made Kevin come all the way back to place those stuff where you would see them,” Garth informs and oddly looks in the bathroom. “He also got Kevin to bring water in so you can bathe if you wanted to.”

Castiel furrows his eyebrows, “He got these clothes for me and then told Kevin to make a bath for me? You sure you’re talking about Dean?”

Garth laughs, “Dean loves you dude. Still can’t tell why you can’t see that. Whatever though, I mean the bath is ready as I can see. Go on and take a bath while it’s still nice and warm.”

“Wait! Um..” Castiel shouts. “Was I asleep for a long time or?..”

“You were asleep for fifteen hours man,” Garth laughs as he walks out the door.

Castiel gapes at the fact that he had slept for fifteen hours. He’s never slept that long! He has been stressed a lot lately, but stress never got him to sleep for so long. The bed is comfy, but not as comfy as his own at his castle. What made him sleep for so long?

The memory of being wrapped up in Dean’s arms as he fell asleep flashed in his mind and he tenses at the memory. Dean’s embrace was rather pleasant and comfortable. That couldn’t have been it could it?

Castiel shakes his head at the thought and stands up. He stops for a minute from dizziness and then he picks up the shampoo, conditioner, and the soap. He nervously walks to the bathroom to see what kind of bath they had down here. It had to be some kind of big, old bucket right? These wolves probably never bathe…

His eyebrows shoot up when he peeks in to see that the bathtub was actually kind of modern. It was a white bathtub and it looked like it was big enough for two people. It had dirty spots here and there, but it looked well cared for. He couldn’t imagine Dean in there bathing at all. It seemed too bizarre.

He jumps out of his thoughts and goes to the bathtub and feels the water. The water was actually kind of warm. He notices that the drain was plugged up so the water wouldn’t come out. He rolls his eyes at the lack of plumbing in this place and takes off his pants and boxers. He gets in the water and sighs embarrassingly loud. The warm water soothed his aching muscles and bruises. He felt knots on his back being appeased slowly. This was what he needed. Quiet time in a bathtub. The door was open, but he figured there would be no chance of someone coming in. There was too much barking and some human yelling coming from above to say that there was actually that many people down here still.

Castiel breaks the silence by taking the shampoo, squirting some on his palm, and then running it through his hair. He sighs at the nice feeling of cleanliness. He gives a disgusted look at the dirt that was now floating in the water, but moves on. He lets the shampoo rub in and then dunks his head in the water to get the soap out. Once he is satisfied that he got all of it, he picks the conditioner up and puts some in his hair. He takes the soap bar out and puts it in the water to get the suds going, and then harshly rubs the bar against his legs, arms, thighs, neck, chest, and other places. He desperately wanted to get every piece of dirt off him, so he can be one hundred percent clean for once. He hasn’t been this dirty for this long in his whole life. He had once fallen in a mud puddle and was forced to take a bath only five minutes later.

When he was pleased with his work, he dunks his head back in the water to get the conditioner out. He scrubs until he was sure all the suds were gone. He smiles at the fact that he was now clean. He felt human again if he could be honest. He’s been down here for so long that he forgot what this felt like. To be clean. To feel fresh. Also, he felt safe here.

He looks down and scrunches his face up in disgust when he sees how dirty the water had gotten. He sees a towel on the ground near the bathtub and picks it up. He stands up and wraps the towel around his waist and then steps out of the tub. He doesn’t know what to do with the water, so he just walks out of the bathroom and looks down at his new clothes. He picks the green t-shirt and khakis shorts. He puts on the socks, but then frowns when he sees no shoes in sight. Well, he hasn’t seen anyone here wear shoes, so maybe it was some kind of rule? Castiel shakes his head and folds the remaining clothes and sets the soap bottles next to each other on the bed. There’s about twenty shirts and three pants surprisingly. He puts his dirty clothes in a small pile near the door, so he can remember to ask someone where he can wash them.

Castiel can’t believe that Dean went through the trouble of getting him clothes and soap. That was really nice of him and he plans on thanking him once he gets back. Maybe he’ll even stop calling him a monster. Maybe. Castiel groans at his own stubbornness and then makes himself promise that he won’t call Dean a monster. Dean clearly thought about him and Castiel needed to get that through his head. 

The growl of his stomach comes out of nowhere and he now feels how hungry he is. Maybe someone could make him a sandwich. Castiel runs a hand through his wet hair as he walks out of the room and down the hall to the big eating table. He goes to the room with the normal human food to look for something to eat. He ignores his thoughts of the last time he was in here and instead thinks about what on earth he can do with what looks like chicken bones and ketchup that was left on the counter.

Castiel sighs and walks out of the room to look for someone. “Hello?” he shouts out. No response. A sound of metal colliding with another metal comes from the other room. The room with all the bloody animal parts. Castiel groans when he realizes that this was the only thing he could do. Lisa has to be in there, and he really needed someone to make him something.

He walks slowly to the door and opens it. He looks around the room and sees Lisa at one of the counters. He gets on his toes to see what he was doing and then he wishes he hadn’t when he sees that she was skinning a poor, little rabbit.

“What are you doing here?”

Castiel jumps a little and looks back at Lisa, who had stopped and was clearly hiding the sight from him. He gulps and says, “I didn’t mean to bother you..I’m just hungry.”

Castiel internally rolls his eyes at his stuttering voice and he watches as Lisa rolls her eyes. She walks to another counter and picks up a bag. She hands him the bag with a poker face.

“Dean asked me to make you a few ham and cheese sandwiches. You’ve been through a lot so I made four for you.”

Castiel smiles at her and looks in the bag to find four good looking sandwiches. He was about to thank her, but then she starts to speak.

“Don’t get your panties in a twist. I got the ham from a town close by. Figured it would make you feel better, even though I do the same process as the guys at the butcher shop,” she says and goes back to her work.

“I was only going to thank you,” Castiel hurries out so she wouldn’t be mad at him. “Thank you. I very much appreciate this.”

“Not my idea. It was Dean’s, but you’re welcome,” Lisa quietly says.

Castiel awkwardly nods and walks out of the room shutting the door. He goes to the table and sits down at the head of it. He pulls out one of the sandwiches, takes the wrapper off, and bites into it. He moans at the taste and continues to take little bites. 

“Woah! You’re going to give yourself a stomachache.”

Castiel almost chokes in surprise and then quickly chews and swallows so he can respond. He looks up to see Ellen was smiling down at him.

“I haven’t really eaten that much lately so I guess..”

“Hey don’t feel nervous around me sweetie I’m just trying to look out for ya,” Ellen laughs and walks towards the room with Lisa. Castiel eats as he tries to figure out what on earth she would be doing in there. She could be hungry, but it didn’t look like anything was ready to eat yet.

Castiel had just finished his first sandwich when Ellen came back with a shut of the door.

“You want to eat those with us in the other room? We’re playing cards,” Ellen offers with a tilt of her head.

Castiel blushes, “I don’t want to intrude..”

Ellen waves her hand, “Oh don’t say that. You wouldn’t be. It’s just Jo, Garth, Kevin, and I. We don’t bite and plus we like you. Come on.”

Castiel hurriedly puts the empty wrapper inside the bag and follows Ellen down the hallway. It seemed like a maze with all the turns they made, but they were suddenly going inside a noisy room that he was surprised he didn’t hear them.

“Guess who I brought.”

“Human boy!” Jo laughs and gets up and gives Castiel a hug. He hugs back cherishing the little affection he was getting. He was so used to getting hugs all the time from his siblings and friends. It was weird that he was barely getting a hug a day.

“Human boy?” Castiel asks with a chuckle as they separate. Jo laughs.

“I didn’t know what else to call you. Now come on and sit down so you can eat those sandwiches,” Jo pulls on his arm to bring him to the circle they were once in to play cards. Castiel sits on the outside of it next to Jo and waves at Kevin and Garth.

“Enjoy your bath?” Garth asks.

“Yes, and thank you very much Kevin for preparing it for me,” Castiel thanks.

“No problem. Needed some exercise,” Kevin waves him off. Castiel furrows his eyebrows.

“Exercise? Did you go far?”

“I had to bring two buckets of water each trip from the pond just a half a mile away. Don’t worry about it though. The tub just needed six buckets to fill,” Kevin mindlessly informs as he tries to focus on the card game.

“Wow thank you. That means a lot that you did all that for me,” Castiel says as he takes a bite into another sandwich. Kevin doesn’t reply due to him getting serious about the card game. Castiel didn’t know the game, but he was too busy trying to please his stomach by eating his sandwiches. All of them put down three cards at a time together and then another card in a line of cards in the middle. It looked confusing.

“What game is that?” Castiel asks as he finishes off another sandwich.

“It’s called rummy,” Ellen answers while looking at her cards. She put a card in the middle and nudged Kevin to go.

“Could I try playing after this game?” Castiel asks as he unwraps another sandwich.

“I wasn’t kidding kid. You’re going to give yourself a stomachache,” Ellen warns more harshly this time.

Castiel slowly nods and puts the sandwich back in the bag and that earns him a smile from her.

“But yea you can play after this game,” Ellen welcomes. “Crap! Dammit Kev,” she curses as she hits Kevin on the shoulder. Kevin laughs.

“Ha sorry, but you’re the one who gave me the four of hearts,” Kevin teases as he puts a card in the middle and then nudges Garth to go.

“Speaking after the game…the game is OVER!” Garth yells as he puts three cards down together and then his last card into the middle. Groans come in response.

“It’s okay though because you barely have thirty points while we have like fifty,” Jo laughs as she picks up the cards. Garth shrugs with a smile on his face.

“That’s what a loser would say,” Garth laughs. Jo rolls her eyes.

“So what’s your past like Cas?” Ellen asks as she takes the cards from Jo and starts to shuffle. “Kevin and Garth you guys could spread out so Cas can join.” Garth and Kevin do as they’re told.

“You want to know my past?” Castiel nervously responds as he sits down in the circle. He didn’t know why she would. She did know that his parents practically killed Dean’s parents right?”

“Sure,” Ellen drawls. “There has got to be some interesting stuff you did when you were little.”

“Not really I mean…I have a bunch of siblings. I’m the youngest so they all teased me and played pranks on me. Lucifer was the worst though. He hid a lot of my things from me, but he was actually the most protective. I once fell off my bike when I was around five years old. Lucifer joked about my clumsiness while he cleaned the gash on my knee,” Castiel starts and then looks down sadly. “Gosh I haven’t seen him in a long time.”

“How many siblings do you have?” Kevin asks curiously watching Castiel.

“I have five siblings. Anna, Lucifer, Gabriel, Michael, and Hannah,” Castiel answers quietly.

“That face tells me that something bad happened to them,” Ellen remarks as she hands out seven cards each to everyone.

“Well Anna was at the castle when that..attack happened. Michael and Lucifer were visiting a family member a few towns away. Hannah was helping the poor in the houses outside the castle, so I don’t know where she could be now,” Castiel explains.

“What about Gabriel?” Garth asks as he looks at his cards and tries to plan out what he’s going to do.

“Um…” Castiel nervously scratches at his jaw. “He was kidnapped when I was twelve.”

“Are you serious?!” Jo gasps. Castiel looks around to find everyone staring at him with their mouths agape.

“Yes sadly. We were all at the park just outside the castle. I was with Michael and Hannah, and Anna was with Lucifer. Gabriel had gone to get us ice cream, but he never came back,” Castiel says glumly as he brings his knees to chest and wraps his arms around them.

“How old was he?” Ellen asks.

“He was seventeen. He would be twenty-one now,” Castiel whispers trying to distract himself by looking at the cards. He was not going to cry. The room went silent and Castiel felt weird knowing all the focus was on him. “How do you play this game?”

“I’ll show you Cas,” Jo offers. The conversation then changed. 

\---------

“Woah Castiel won!” Garth yells in astonishment.

“Yeah after like five games,” Jo teases as she picks the cards up.

"How many points do I have?” Castiel asks enthusiastically. He was very surprised to have learned the game so fast and now he won his first game.

“Just forty, but that’s still good for a beginner sweetie,” Ellen tells him with a smile. Castiel smiles back proud of himself.

Footsteps were then heard coming towards their room. Everyone looked at the door to see who it was. It turned out to be just Rufus and he leans on the doorway.

“Bobby told me to tell Garth and Kevin to come join us. Gotta be prepared,” he bites his lip as he looks and sees what they were playing. “What card game you playing?”

“Just rummy. You boys better go before Bobby gets too frustrated up there,” Ellen laughs and begins to put the cards in their box.

“Alright. See you guys later,” Kevin says walking out the door with Garth, who waved goodbye.

“What are they preparing for?” Castiel asks. He eyes Ellen as she and Jo freeze like they were caught with something. “What?”

“They’re preparing to attack one of your family member’s castle,” Ellen tries to say lightly.

“What?!” Castiel shouts standing up. They’re going to kill more of his family? Did they hate him so much that they’re going to kill all of his loved ones?! “How could you kill more of my family!” Castiel yells accusingly at them as he makes his hands into fists.

“They’re not going to kill anybody Castiel. They’re just going to search the place,” Ellen informs.

“For what?! That’s bull anyway. Of course you guys are going to kill my family. That’s all you guys do around here. Just kill people,” Castiel hisses out and was about to walk out of the room. 

“Dean’s brother was captured by your family Cas.”

“Garth and Kevin already told me,” Castiel spits out when he stops and looks at them.

“Dean wants to get him back this time.”

Castiel furrows his eyebrows at Jo. “Wouldn’t he have been at my castle?”

“He wasn’t there. We searched everywhere, but he wasn’t there. After Dean took you though, Rufus transformed into a human and made one of your guards tell him where he was. He’s at this guy Zachariah’s castle,” Ellen says.

“Oh..” Castiel drawls. “You guys won’t kill anyone?”

“No we’re going to try not to. That’s not our mission this time,” Jo tells him earnestly.

Castiel sighs and puts his face in his hands. He looks back at Jo and Ellen and rolls his eyes, “I need to go to my room. Need to sleep some more I guess.”

“I’ll come with you,” Jo offers as she runs to Castiel to walk with him. They don’t say anything the entire time. Howls are heard above their heads and Castiel shudders at a few of them. When they get to his room, Castiel walks to the bed and lays down. He watches Jo observe the new items on the bed and he internally groans when she smiles teasingly.

“So Dean got you new clothes and soaps hm?”

“He got Kevin to bring them.”

“It was Dean’s idea..”

“Yeah well-“

“Cas!” Jo laughs. “He likes you a lot Cas and you need to get that. He got these new clothes and new soaps just for you. He got Kevin to make you a bath I heard as well. I told you he would treat you like a princess!”

“I’m a prince,” Castiel quietly says with a small smile as he mindlessly makes a pattern on the bedspread. He knew Jo was right. Dean did like him and care for him. He just didn’t trust Dean totally. He’s had his moments with Dean when he was actually being nice, but what Dean did…he wouldn’t be an orphan if it wasn’t for him.

“You know what I think?” Jo grins mischievously.

“What?” Castiel asks with an eyebrow going up.

“I think he deserves a kiss.”

“Jo!” Castiel hisses out knowing his face was going red again. He groans as he moves his body to where he was lying face down on the bed to hide his face. He already gave Dean a kiss anyway…

“Fine, fine, but at least say thank you or maybe a hug? Dean probably is nervous as hell about what you thought of the soaps and clothes. Thinks you might not have liked them,” Jo suggests lightly.

“Just let me sleep Jo.” He hears Jo laugh.

“Fine your majesty.”


	10. Rehab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes Castiel on a walk and to memory lane.

The sound of something falling on the ground woke Castiel up. A whispered ‘shit’ followed it, and Castiel almost let himself being awake known by almost laughing, but he held it. He stills himself and tries to not move like he was sleeping. 

“Your heartbeat gave yourself away. Go back to sleep.” 

Castiel opens his eyes and then rolls them realizing that he was caught. Werewolves and their extremely good hearing. He turns his head around to find Dean tugging down his shirt, that he had just put on. Dean looks at him with an expressionless look. “You’re back.” 

“Aren’t you a captain obvious,” Dean laughs as he slips on shoes and then tying them. 

“How was town?” Castiel asks and then putting his face back in the pillow to hide his red face. ‘Such a stupid comment Castiel’. 

“It was fine. I’m actually going back. Ash wanted me to bring back the maps he gave me back here and then come back when I can.” 

Castiel nods, but then grunts when he realizes Dean probably didn’t see him. He hears footsteps head to the door showing that Dean was leaving. He gets comfortable again and puts his arm around his face to try to keep the light out of his closed eyes. He smells the soap that he used to clean and he smiles at the fact that he didn’t stink so bad as before-He opens his eyes and he almost jumps out of his bones to look at Dean. He sighs in relief when he sees that Dean was still in sight. 

“I didn’t say thank you for the stuff yet! Thank you very much Dean,” Castiel hurries out. He can’t believe he forgot to thank him. That was his first priority ever since he found his gifts on the bed. Dean just stares in bewilderment and Castiel almost feels a tinge of guilt for shocking Dean with just saying thank you. He must’ve made him think he wasn’t appreciative. Well, he didn’t appreciate the attack and being kidnapped from everything he’s known for his whole life, but he did appreciate Dean for making him food and getting him all that stuff yesterday. He was thankful for Rufus and Kevin saving him from Crowley, but he definitely wasn’t happy with what Dean did to him for running away. It’s been a rollercoaster with Dean, but it’s been a few days since Dean did anything that hurt him. Maybe things were lighting up? 

“Well you did ask for a bath and some clothes, so there you are,” Dean says amusingly. 

“Before you go, can I ask for something else?” Castiel asks and then bites down on his lower lip nervously. He really doesn’t want to irritate Dean with this request. He slowly gets out of the covers and moves until he was sitting on the edge of the bed. “Can I go outside? I won’t go anywhere…” 

Dean holds up a hand with closed eyes and then opens them asking, “Why?” 

“I’ve been down here for the past two weeks or so. I want to go outside. I want to feel the sun on my skin for crying out loud,” Castiel pleads with wild gestures. Dean just looks at him. Castiel awkwardly looks back and he feels judged under those piercing green eyes. He fingers the bed spread while not breaking eye contact with Dean. A whole minute passes before Dean rolls his eyes with a snort. 

“Yea I guess you’ve been good enough lately,” Dean teases with a wink at Castiel. Castiel rolls his eyes and then gets up to put on some new socks. He’s stopped by Dean’s weird glance. “What?” 

“You’re putting on socks? Down here you wear socks. Outside you just go barefoot. It’s easier,” Dean suggests. 

“I am not going out there with nothing on my feet! I’ll scratch my feet all up. You don’t have shoes? Any flip flops?” Castiel asks desperately. They may be able to handle stepping on thorns, but he wasn’t. He watches Dean suddenly walk out and Castiel’s mouth gapes. Did he really leave just because he wanted shoes? Was that seriously too much to ask?! Castiel groans in annoyance and jumps back in the bed to get comfortable. ‘Screw Dean’, Castiel thinks. ‘I’ll get someone else to take me out’. He lays there for a good five minutes until he’s interrupted.

“What are you doing?” 

Castiel looks around and finds Dean standing beside the bed staring down at him. He’s holding shoes in his hand. Castiel’s mouth gapes and one eyebrow goes up. He wasn’t expecting this. Dean furrows his eyebrows and groans a little. He puts the shoes on the ground and looks back at Castiel.

“You ask for shoes…and then you lay back down. Royals are so confusing. Bye then,” Dean dismisses and heads to the door. 

“No! Wait!” Castiel yelps and scoots over to grab the shoes and puts them on. “I thought you left in general. I didn’t know you were getting shoes.” 

“Yea well I remember Kevin having some shoes for when he goes out. Thought you guys would have the same size feet,” Dean says as he waits at the doorway. He smiles when Castiel jogs up to him ready to go. “Let’s go howl at the sun, your majesty.” 

“Funny,” Castiel responds with a gravelly voice. He follows Dean down the hallway and to where the ladder is. Dean gestures to it, “You first, my lady.” 

Castiel hits his shoulder half-heartedly. He starts climbing the ladder, but then stops when he realizes something. He looks back at Dean, who was getting ready to follow him. “You trust me not to run away?” 

“I trust that you’re smart enough to know that I’m about ten times as fast as you. I’m not worried,” Dean answers with a hard look, but then it goes away and a teasing smile replaces it. “I do love to chase though.” 

Castiel looks back up, choosing to ignore Dean’s banter. He climbs higher to the little door. He pushes it up and he has to close his eyes when the sunlight streams in. He pushes it all the way and he climbs out. He stands up and now he can just squint. The sunlight felt amazing on his face. The smell of nature went in his nostrils and he almost chokes by how strong it is. God it’s been a long time since he’s been outdoors. 

Dean walks right by him and points to the left. “We can go down that little trail,” he suggests with a shrug of his shoulders. Castiel mindlessly nods and heads over to him. Dean waits for him and then they walk together to the trail. 

“You took the princess out of his room? Aw that’s cute.” 

“Shut it Bobby,” Dean says sternly, but Castiel saw a hint of humor. He looks at Bobby and sees him holding a few logs. Bobby uses his free hand to wave at him and walk on. He waves back and then looks back at Dean. 

“Why do you all insist on calling me such feminine names?” Castiel asks. He got annoyed, but not enough to ask them to stop. He was just starting a conversation. He hears Dean chuckle. 

“I, for one, don’t want them calling you anything besides Castiel, but they’ll stop soon, “Dean starts and then nudges Castiel. “I won’t ever stop.” 

Castiel fake laughs, “Oh yea I already figured that. It’s not even funny for your information.” 

“Well when your cute, little face goes all red, I enjoy looking at it,” Dean laughs. 

Castiel looks to the left pretending to look at the trees and bushes while he waits for the red in his face to go away. Dean laughs knowingly and tries to walk in front of Castiel to see his face. He laughs harder when Castiel turns completely around. “Oh come on! Now you’re just being a child.” 

“You’re the one trying to make me feel embarrassed,” Castel whines weakly and sticks his tongue out at Dean when he thinks his face is white again. Dean points a finger at him while laughing.

“See? You are a child! You're sticking your tongue out!” 

Castiel stubbornly goes around Dean and he hears him laughing quietly behind him. “I have a question.” 

“Another one? Goodness you sure are getting curious,” Dean teases and stands in front of Castiel once he gets to him. “What is it?” 

“Will you promise not to kill anyone when you attack my uncle’s castle?” Castiel asks seriously. He tries to be demanding, but he knows he’s really sounding desperate. He never liked Zachariah, but he couldn’t imagine him getting killed by a bunch of werewolves. He feels the air tense up and he looks at Dean and finds him looking serious. 

“Who told you?” Dean asks sternly. 

“It doesn’t matter. Just promise me please,” Castiel says starting to sound more demanding. “You owe me this much.” He sees Dean widen his eyes and looking like they were going to pop out. 

“I owe you!” Dean yells. “How do I owe you?” 

“You murdered my parents Dean-“

“Oh you didn’t even like them anyway!” Dean retorts, but then goes quiet like he was caught with something. Castiel gasps.

“Of course I liked them! I loved them! How dare you say something as idiotic as that?” Castiel yells back. His hands were in fists right now. Dean was being stupid. 

“Come on Cas,” Dean hisses. “You know it’s true. You were never with them! You were only in their presence at the dinner table.” 

“How would you know?” Castiel screams. “Have you been stalking me through my whole life?” 

“I wasn’t stalking you princess,” Dean hisses, but quieter this time. “I just watched you every now and then.” 

“Oh is that supposed to make me feel better?” Castiel asks with a fake laugh. 

“No, but I-Oh forget it!” Dean wails and then turns around and walks off. Castiel though follows him. He stalks behind and then around to stand in front of him. Dean glares at him, but it doesn’t scare him off this time. 

“You don’t get to say stuff like that and then just walk away!” Castiel explains irritably. Dean keeps his glare and leans into Castiel’s space. Castiel doesn’t walk away though. 

“What do you want me to say to make you feel better?” Dean starts. “Do you want me to tell you about my stupid little child crush on you? That I thought you were the most…beautiful human I’ve ever seen? Do you want me to tell you all about me cursing myself every night cause I fell in love with a dumb royal child that I would never have a chance with?” 

Castiel stood there stunned. He didn’t remember seeing anyone looking at him like he was in love with him. He didn’t remember even thinking about stuff like that. He stayed in the protection of his castle his whole life. He spent many hours in the garden outside. He was a kid. He wasn’t thinking about some other boy looking at him like how Dean was explaining. He looks up when he hears Dean snort, clearly laughing at something. 

“You know how many times I got in trouble for climbing over that weak ass wall that goes around your castle? My dad yelled at me every time he found out. I was grounded for a week every time he did, but did that stop me? No. I still wanted to see your face. Your innocent self looking at….flowers, playing in the sandbox, playing with your siblings, and etc. I just couldn’t stop,” Dean says with a little laugh afterwards. 

“How old were you?” Castiel asks astonished with the new information. 

“I was five months old, but of course I was like ten years old in humans’ eyes. You though, you were like around six years old,” Dean answers with a grin. 

“So you stalked me my whole life,” Castiel says confirming what he asked earlier. He didn’t know what to think. He couldn’t imagine a ten year old Dean watching him do little things like play in the dirt. He couldn’t imagine Dean spending his time watching him do random things and not caring that he was going to get in trouble. That Dean was so innocent. That Dean was before his parents were killed. Those were the simple times. 

“Oh Cas why do you have to use such a strong word? I was a little kid! I was taught how to be a werewolf and how to be a human. I was confused about how to act. My simple little kid mind just told me that I found you beautiful and perfect. I didn’t know what to do. No one explained that part to me.” 

Without even Castiel noticing, Dean had reached forward to hold one of his hands. Dean was playing with his fingers like he did in the kitchen back in the cave. He was also holding them like they were made out of glass and Castiel soon found himself staring at the interaction. 

“I stopped when my mom was killed. I grew too much anger toward hunters and your parents. I just left town totally with my dad and didn’t come back,” Dean quietly says looking down at their interaction too. “I thought about you a lot though.” 

“I um..I wish I could’ve seen you when you were like that,” Castiel softly comments. Small, innocent Dean seems so bizarre, but it would’ve been nice to meet him. Who knows what would’ve happened?

“Yea I’m very mean now,” Dean teases with a laugh. 

“You were,” Castiel retorts. Dean rolls his eyes fondly and brings Castiel’s hand to his lips and kisses the back of it. 

“I told you I wouldn’t hurt you like that again,” Dean whispers into Castiel’s palm while looking in his eyes. He follows them when Castiel looks away obviously embarrassed. 

“I strangely find you just as perfect and beautiful as when you were a six year old.” 

Castiel turns his head away to hide his red face. He senses Dean leaning mockingly to see him. A surprising laugh comes out of his mouth that he couldn’t stop and he looks back at Dean. No thoughts stopped him from leaning in and taking that stupid smile off Dean’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your thoughts :)


	11. Like We Used To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel thinks about what he should do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating in awhile. I've been so busy with school since it started a few weeks ago. I got to do it last night and today because i have a three day weekend!  
> Please tell me if I messed up with a detail or something. I didn't reread my story so I might've forgotten something. Also, there is sex in this chapter and hopefully i didn't completely suck at writing it.   
> Leave your thoughts!

It’s been a week since Castiel kissed Dean. 

It’s been a week of running away from Dean and pretending to be busy taking care of the kids with Jo. Castiel knows that Jo guessed why he’s always around her now, but she doesn’t point any fingers. She just thanks him when he comes to help out and Castiel is grateful for that. 

Castiel doesn’t really know why he runs away from Dean now. It’s childish and dumb. He feels like such a preteen. Preteens kiss each other and then pretend it didn’t happen. Castiel was being a child. 

Castiel likes to tell himself that he is keeping away from Dean because he is a ruthless killer and he hates him for killing his parents. During the night though, his true thoughts come out and his subconscious tells him that Dean was correct when it came to not liking his parents. He didn’t want them dead, but they might as well have been. The only time the whole family was together, besides his siblings because they liked to visit places, was during dinner at the table. They didn’t talk that much, and when they did it was about whether or not Castiel was getting his studies done. The answer was most of the time no, so there wasn’t many times when they didn’t argue. With that being said, Castiel thinks about how much better things have gotten. He didn’t live in a place flooded with tension because he didn’t have to be careful with what he said. When he first got here there was loads of tension, but now that things were settled, it was good here. He also hasn’t done any work. The people here do things for him. Jo likes to tell him that it’s because of him being crushed on by Dean, which only gets her a roll of the eyes from him. 

That thought gets yelled at by other thoughts like how he shouldn’t feel relief about his parents’ death. He should feel remorse and hate the wolves here. He always plan to start treating everyone here like the killers they are, but he never does. Ellen, Garth, or Jo always gets him laughing and the plan demolishes. Castiel doesn’t know how to hate them anymore and he doesn’t know whether that’s good or bad. He’s been here too long to judge correctly. 

Even today he was in the kids’ room watching over the children. It’s been around two weeks since he first saw them and the kids truly looked years older. Ben looks twelve now when he used to look like he was ten. The twins looks like they were near fifteen years old and they were constantly getting new clothes due to their growth. Dylan was his favorite because of his quietness. He liked being by himself and because of that, everyone knows he’s going to be an omega. Dylan didn’t like arguing. He favored everyone and didn’t start anything. 

“When will we know what they are?” 

“Hm?”

Castiel looks back at Jo who was currently making up the kids’ beds. “When will we know what they are when it comes to alpha, beta, and omega?” 

“When they get to the size they would be at eighteen,” Jo answer and then looks back at Castiel to smirk. “You’re planning to stay here?” 

“Oh please Jo it’s not like I have a choice,” Castiel answers looking away to hide his red face. He hasn’t even thought about running away this whole past week. He looks up when he hears Jo snort. 

“Oh please,” Jo mocks. “You can so easily get Dean to let you go. I’m not saying he wouldn’t totally stalk you by going so far as getting a job at your castle, but he would let you go.” 

“He would?” Castiel asks and mentally hates himself for letting his voice get really high. 

“Yupp. Anyway, I’m hoping you’ll tell me what’s been up with you and Dean.”

Castiel takes this time to walk over to Dylan, who was playing with the same firetruck as earlier. “What do you mean?” 

“Cut the crap Castiel.” 

Castiel flinches and looks at Jo, who actually looked pissed. “He’s been busy?” 

“No he hasn’t.” 

“He’s been to town-“ 

“For a few hours a day. Not the whole day.” 

“He doesn’t sleep-“ 

“You either claim to have fallen asleep in here or you claim to have forgotten to unlock the door before going to bed.” 

“It’s true-“ 

“Castiel!” 

“Fine!” Castiel hisses to hint at her to be quiet. “I’ve been running away from him.” 

“No shit.” 

“Language Jo.” 

“Don’t change the subject.”

“I’m not-“

“Castiel I am going to feed you to the wolves if you don’t start talking.” 

“I’m so over that joke Jo,” Castiel says rolling his eyes. Jo smirks and shrugs. 

“I love making human jokes when there are actual humans here. Now, tell me.” 

“If Dean really wanted to talk to me, he would’ve ok Jo? He mustn’t like me as much as you like to put on,” Castiel tries to reverse the point of the finger onto her. 

“Oh yes that so makes his sense when he has had a stick up his ass the whole time you’ve been running away from him,” Jo sarcastically says. 

“What do you mean?” 

“He has barked at everyone who’s ever tried to talk to him this week. He’s even barked at Garth and no one gets mad at that guy. He’s clearly pissed at you for staying away from him. What makes matters worse is that the invasion is in a few days.” 

“I’m going to go outside,” Castiel tries to retreat, but his arm is gripped keeping him from walking out of the room. 

“Did you two kiss?” Jo smirks. She grins when Castiel awkwardly looks away. “You guys did! Why are you staying away from him then?” 

“Can I just go outside?” Casitel sighs. 

“Will you consider talking to Dean?” 

Castiel looks back at Jo when he hears the seriousness in her voice. All joking to the side now and so he sighs, “I will if I see him.” Jo doesn’t bother stopping him after that. 

Castiel walks blindly through the hallway not having to remember what turns to make anymore. He’s been all over this place that he could have a blindfold over his eyes and he’d still get to where he was going. He still doesn’t know whether that’s good or bad. Should he be getting used to this place? 

Castiel climbs up the ladder and opens the latch. He squints at the sun as he takes his last step. He covers his eyes as they adjust to the light. He walks toward the little trail that Dean and he had walked on the last time he stood more than five seconds with him. He heard somewhere that Dean had gone to town a few hours ago, so Dean might not show up. 

He tries to clear his head as he walks through the woods. He listens to the birds, squirrels, and other animals rustling in the trees and bushes. He doesn’t bother fearing the anonymous noises when he could just yell for help and wolves would be there in an instant. Castiel shakes his head at the thought of trusting the wolves. Trusting was a big problem. He knows he could trust them, but that only means that he would be part of this family they have and he doesn’t know if he can have that. When he first got here, all he wanted was to go home. Now, he isn’t sure. 

“Whatcha doing out here?”

Castiel turns around to find Adam. All he knew of Adam was that he was a beta and he took care of things while the fighters were gone. Castiel hasn’t talked to him before so he doesn’t know if he even likes him. 

“Just taking a walk,” says turning back around to keep walking. 

“Humans can’t be out here.” 

“And why not-“ Castiel starts, but then stops when he turns around again to find Adam is now a foot away from him startling him. “I’m perfectly fine and you know that.” 

Adam only moves closer, but slowly this time and Castiel takes a few steps back. 

“Wolves like me might eat you.” 

Castiel felt extremely uncomfortable. Adam was walking to him like a predator and now he felt so tiny. He continues to walk backwards until he bumps into a tree. He tries to move around it, but Adam’s hands stop him by grabbing his upper arms. 

“Where are you going?” Adam asks mockingly as he moves even closer to where his face was just a few inches from Castiel’s. Castiel puts his hands on Adam’s chest to keep him from getting closer. 

“Just leave me alone Adam,” Castiel groans out as he tries to push him to no avail. Adam only smirks and moves to where his mouth is near his ear. 

“Your fear smells delicious.” 

“Does my anger smell good too?” Castiel sasses and then kicks at Adam’s legs making the blonde grunt in pain. Castiel was about to move from under him, but he’s grabbed and shoved even harder and he hisses at nails digging into his skin. 

“Why you little-“ 

Castiel watches as Adam is grabbed by the hair and then yanked down hard enough to where his head bangs on a rock nearby and he hears a crack. He looks up to find Dean glaring down at the now unconscious Adam. Castiel gapes at him. “Did you kill him?!” 

Dean furrows his eyebrows and looks up at Castiel. “We don’t die that easily. Don’t be stupid Cas. He’s fine.” 

“He’s fine? I heard his skull crack!” 

“It probably did crack, but he’s fine. He’ll be up in an hour good as new.” 

Castiel continues to gape at Dean’s calmness. He follows after him as he turns to walk away. “You’re just going to leave him there? Probably in pain?” 

Dean whips around making Castiel tense up. Dean stalks over to him but stops when he sees Castiel cowering away. 

“I don’t tolerate behavior like that. He’s lucky he just got his skull cracked. We usually do whippings and put into starvation around here,” Dean explains and then glares at Castiel. “I don’t even get a thank you? What a way to confuse a guy Cas bravo.” 

“What do you mean?” Castiel retorts. 

“Oh I don’t know maybe you kissing me and then ignoring me this past week. Now you’re mad at me for punishing a guy who was planning on doing who knows what to you. Most likely rape from what I saw. You’re not going to at least say thank you with a glare and walk off?” 

Castiel sighs, “Can we just forget about it?” 

“The kiss or this harassing thing?”

“Everything!” Castiel yells. He looks up at Dean to find him just looking at him. There was sadness in his face for a second, but it went away. Castiel was about to walk around Dean to get back to Jo, but his body is being pushed into a nearby tree like a minute ago, but this time with gentleness. 

“I don’t know what I can do to get you to…understand that I like you. Yea I am dick, but I think I’ve improved. I think I should at least have your friendship or something man!” Dean yearns and he tries to keep his nails from coming out. 

“I don’t know what I want Dean. Do you understand? So much as happened between you and I that my head is constantly spinning. I used to be afraid and pissed at you, and now..I kissed you just a few days ago. I don’t know what I want,” Castiel spits out the last part. He’s so tired of saying that he doesn’t know what he wants to himself. He now has to try to get people understand that now? Dean’s quiet and Castiel looks down at his hands. 

“What are you arguing over inside that little mind of yours?” 

Castiel looks back at Dean and finds him looking concerned. He sighs. “If I want to be here or not.” Dean furrows his eyebrows. 

“I feel like you’ve been arguing over that for your whole life,” Dean says lightly. “You never did what you were supposed to do when you were living in that castle. Sure you weren’t thinking of living in the fucking woods, but you dreamed of leaving to go somewhere. You didn’t want to be there.” 

“I would miss my family-“ 

“You would miss your siblings Cas. Not your parents and you know it,” Dean starts and puts a finger on Castiel’s lips when he sees him start to argue back. “You know it Cas. Plus you don’t have to be living in some castle to see your siblings. They could visit you anytime they wanted. Just because you do something that your family doesn’t approve doesn’t mean it’s wrong.” 

“Look who’s talking,” Castiel says rolling his eyes. Dean snorts. 

“I haven’t listened to my family in such a long time. I moved with my dad to here, but that’s it. Only that was because I didn’t want to see that god awful castle you were in.” 

“Who knew I would be getting lectured by a werewolf,” Castiel mindlessly says. He then feels pressure on his lips and it quickly goes away. He widens his eyes at Dean. Dean was smirking down at him. Castiel feels Dean’s hands slide from his shoulders to his hands. Dean links their fingers together and a smile appears on his face. Castiel lets Dean take one of his hands to his mouth to kiss the back of it while keeping eye contact. 

Castiel rolls his eyes and then takes his hand out of Dean’s grip to use it to pull him down to kiss him. 

Dean kisses back harder and he relishes in it. Castiel feels Dean put his hands on his hips to pull him closer. He reaches up to run his fingers in Dean’s hair. He lets Dean’s tongue in after a few seconds. He moans when Dean pulls him close to where he could feel the bulge in his pants on his thigh. He hears Dean growl as he presses his hand against the bulge and he’s suddenly being picked up. He wraps his legs around Dean’s waist as he starts to walk. One arm wraps around his back and the other one reaches up to pull Castiel back a little to where they weren’t kissing anymore. He was about to whine at the loss of contact, but then his neck is attacked with kisses and little bites. 

Before he could relish in the pleasure, he is being put down. He glares at a smirking Dean as he opens the latch and starts to climb down. Castiel follows right after him and closes the little door. When he gets to the ground, he jumps right into Dean’s arms again only this time he’s the one to attack with kisses. Dean laughs at his retaliation as he walks them both to their room. When they get there, Dean hovers him over the bed and nips at his collarbone. Castiel keeps his legs wrapped around Dean as he is being laid down on the bed. He pulls him up to where their faces are leveled and he surges forward to smash their lips together. 

Castiel lets the job of removing clothes go to Dean. He doesn’t go fast enough and he ends up having to remove his pants and boxers himself. 

“Not very patient are we?” Dean teases. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean I figured you hated me." Castiel glares. 

“Oh be quiet you've been wanting this since you started stalking me and I haven’t had sex in two years and I’ve been under a lot of stress-“ 

“On your front your majesty,” Dean growls clearly not happy at the fact that Castiel had been taken before. Castiel obediently goes down on his hands and knees, but he’s instantly brought up to where he’s just on his knees. “What-“ Castiel starts to ask, but then three fingers are put in front of his mouth.

“Suck.” 

Castiel lets the fingers enter his mouth and he begins to suck on them. He lavishes them with spit and then he yanks the hand away. He feels Dean lick and suck on his neck as he pushes a finger inside him. A spark of pain sprouts in his body. He hasn’t done this in such a long time. He wasn’t used to intrusion. He takes a few breaths to calm himself. He feels the finger start to pump into him, and he groans at the feeling. 

“Been waiting to hear you make those sounds your majesty.” 

Castiel begins to retort, but then another finger enters his hole and he forgets what he was going to say and whines instead at the stretch. Dean’s other hand comes around to play with one of his nipples making him hiss at the touch. He pushes back onto the fingers and moans at one thrust into his prostate. His cock is fully hard now, but he doesn’t reach down to give himself some relief. Another finger is brought in and this time he doesn’t feel pain. He moans at the pleasure as he leans himself onto Dean. “Just fuck me Dean.” He gets a bite on his earlobe. 

“Music to my ears.” 

Fingers leave his hole and he whines at the loss. He’s gently pushed down onto his hands and then he squirms when he feels Dean place his cock right on his hole. 

“Deaannnn..” Castiel cries. He doesn’t want to be played with. He just wants to be fucked or even just touched and his cock was laying between him and the bed. His breath hitches when he feels the head enter him. God he wishes he had gotten loosened more, but all he can do now is relax. 

He breathes in faster as Dean enters him more. He groans when he feels Dean bite all over his back and then lick them soothingly. He sighs in delight when he feels himself relax more. His stomach flips when Dean slides in all the way and he’s left gasping for air from under him. He hasn’t ever felt this full and he felt like Dean was crushing him. He grabs at the bed sheets and tries to untense his muscles. He hears Dean try to soothe him and he is grateful for that. 

“I gotcha your majesty.” 

Castiel gives a weak smile and a roll of his eyes making Dean chuckle. Dean lightly bites on his earlobe and then places a trail of kisses down his jawline. Castiel kisses back now that he has gotten used to being filled up again. 

Castiel starts to moan when Dean starts to thrust. He falls onto his chest when it only takes a few thrusts to hit his prostate. He hisses when he feels Dean grab his waist with his long nails. Scared that Dean is turning, he tries to squirm away from the were, but that only gets him pulled back even closer. 

“Mine mine mine mine..” Castiel hears Dean mumble onto his neck. He wants to tell him to get off, but the hits on his prostate is telling him to welcome it and push back. He should’ve known having sex with a werewolf would lead to a few scratches. 

Castiel moans louder as the thrusts become faster. His neck is throbbing a little by the nicks and kisses on it. He is so close to cumming that he just needs a few more thrusts. He furrows his eyebrows when he feels the base of Dean’s cock growing and it becomes painful. 

“Dean what-“ 

Dean ignores Castiel and growls at feeling his knot form. He thrusts faster too far gone in the pleasure. The heat and smooth skin around his cock has him feel amazing. He knows Castiel had just came with the tense of his body and loud moan. He chases after his own orgasm and he feels his knot about to pop. His wolf growls at the human underneath trying to get out of his hold. With one more thrust, his knot pops and he groans as he begins cumming. 

Castiel is screaming at the stretch of his hole. Pain erupts in his lower body and he loses energy to keep trying to get away from the were. “Dean..” he groans out in pain. 

“Shit,” Dean whispers to himself now coming back to his human side. “Castiel just don’t try to get away. I knotted you so we’re going to be stuck like this for a while,” he says as he gently turns them both to their sides. He hears Castiel hiss as he accidentally moves too far. 

“Dean please tell me what the hell just happened,” Castiel grunts out as he tries to find out how far he can get away from him. The stretch is getting more bearable now and he can feel Dean continue to cum. 

“Knot,” Dean gasps out clearly exhausted. He rests his head on a pillow. “Alphas have knots, which is just the expansion of the bottom of their cocks. Supposed to help impregnate,” Dean hurries out in one breath and closes his eyes. 

“Why the hell did you knot me!” Castiel yells at Dean. He reaches around and smacks Dean on the head ignoring the yellow eyes that show when he opens his eyes.

“You know…it would’ve been a lot better if you didn’t give me sexual frustration by ignoring me for a whole week. If we had kissed and acted like a couple and then have sex, then my wolf wouldn’t have to feel like proving you’re mine,” Dean tries to reverse the blaming. Castiel clearly doesn’t approve by the way his head whips around to glare daggers at him. 

“Don’t you dare-“ 

“I would’ve thought your hole would’ve adjusted to the stretch by now and not be painful. If it isn’t hurting you anymore, can we please go the fuck to sleep? It’s exhausting pumping loads of cum into you, you know,” Dean whines and tries to fall asleep again. 

“You inconsiderate-“ 

Dean surges up to cover Castiel’s mouth with his hand and pull him to his chest. “Are you in pain?” Dean asks in a whisper in the human’s ear. Castiel shakes his head. “Good now I love you, good night,” Dean says and then kisses the top of his head and lies back down. He’s surprised when Castiel doesn’t say anything when he removes his hand. He was just about to go unconscious when hears a light, “Goodnight you dumb wolf.”


End file.
